


O Discípulo da Coruja

by AltenVantas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry is a diferent type of Grinffindor, Harry is hardworking, Justin has a gold heart, Mentor Flitwick, Mentor/Protégé, Protégé Harry, Terry has a silver soul but is a little piece of shit
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 16:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: Flitwick está cansado de ver alunos entrando e saindo sem que pudesse realmente ajudá-lo, por isso viu em Harry uma chance de fazer alguma coisa. Harry está cansado de não poder ser o máximo que realmente é, ele vê em Flitwick uma chance de melhorar. Os dois se unem e as coisas começam a mudar. Para a Luz e para as Trevas.





	O Discípulo da Coruja

**Flitwick**

O pequeno bruxo estava animado com suas novas turmas do primeiro ano, a grande maioria tinha talento para conseguir seguir muito bem em sua matéria e alguns tinham o que era preciso para se tornar um mestre se assim quisessem. Isso sempre lhe deixava animado. Reanimando sua paixão por ensinar e guiar as novas gerações, infelizmente ele sabia perfeitamente bem que nem todo mundo entenderia o que queria ensinar, as vezes nem mesmo suas águias conseguir perceber isso. Assim, desde que assumira o posto como Diretor de Corvinal, ele via-se como uma coruja. Zelando pelo conhecimento e sabedoria, enquanto vigiava aqueles sobre suas asas.

Era por isso que ele sabia o que se passava com os alunos em sua aula, ele sabia exatamente quem estava tentando, quem estava fingindo, quem fazia os seus deveres e quem copiava. Mas ele também sabia quem sofria bullying, quem fazia, quem era introvertido e quem extrovertido e principalmente quem sofria abuso dentro de casa. Enquanto os primeiros ele conseguia resolver conversando com as pessoas ou Diretores de outra casas, o último era um caso mais particular onde muitas vezes os alunos não queriam se abrir por medo ou constrangimento. Assim ele tratava com cuidado.

Por isso não chamava os alunos diretamente para conversar quando percebia o problema, normalmente ajudava de forma mais sutil, mais indireta e quando era da sua Casa ele deixava claro que poderia ir até ele quando precisasse. O problema acontecia quando não era. Principalmente se fosse um Grifinório, porque Pomona e Severus pensavam de forma muito parecida consigo mesmo e mais de uma vez eles agiam em grupo para ajudar, assim conseguiam resolver a maior parte daqueles que precisavam de ajuda. Mas Minerva era muito orgulhosa e achava que seus alunos teriam mais bom senso do que realmente tinham ou simplesmente descartava a possibilidade baseado em algum fator puramente emocional. Isso sempre o deixava irritado. Emoções eram falhas, na melhor das hipóteses. E pessoas mudavam, as vezes de um dia para o outro.

Via-se então em uma situação comprometedora, porque tanto ele quando Pomona sabiam que o jovem Potter tinha um lar abusivo, isso porque percebiam como era magro e como parecia fugir de toques mesmo daqueles que lhes eram mais próximos. Isso por si só, não significava muito. Contudo o professor não era um Corvinal à toa, assim ficou observando o menino sempre que podia percebendo que nem mesmo comer ele fazia de forma normal, sempre pouco e sempre com uma expressão de assombro em seu rosto. Como sempre parecia ficar distante de autoridades e chegava a recuar quando seu nome era chamado durante a averiguação de presença. Além de pequenos outros detalhes que só quem prestava atenção poderia perceber. Ele sabia esconder. O que era esperado.

Obviamente ele falou com Dumbledore sobre suas especulações e preocupações, que foram descartadas sem nem mesmo o mais velho ponderar sobre o assunto, deixando o pequeno irritado. Porque não era a primeira vez que estava certo e o mais velho lhe colocava para escanteio, nem mesmo era o único, sabia que Pomona e Severus sofriam do mesmo. Ele suspeitava que até mesmo Minerva era tratada com descaso quando um aluno precisava de ajuda, principalmente se fosse um Puro Sangue. O Líder da Luz parece desprezá-los. Não que ele tratasse os Nascido Trouxa melhor.  

E devido ao ódio do Severus pelo seu passado,via-se não podendo contar com ele para lidar com isso, o antigo aluno seria incapaz de ser adulto e não cabia a ele forçá-lo. Por isso só podia contar com Pomona e mesmo assim até certo ponto, por ser professora de Herbologia ela tinha poucas oportunidades para ajudar diretamente fora de sua casa, principalmente por ter plantas perigosas em suas aulas que exigiam sua atenção e magia para nada dá errado. Mas ele não tinha esse problema, ele podia ajudá-la como ninguém mais podia ou parecia querer e como ele era um Grinfidor, a melhor aproximação é ensinando-o a se defender. Mostrando que não era uma questão de fraqueza e sim que nem sempre podemos resolver as coisas sozinhos.

Isso também barrava nas leis do país, que não permitiam as crianças usarem sua magia fora da escola e quando se tinha parentes trouxas era ainda mais severa a punição, o que todo mundo ignorava era o fato dos alunos com pais bruxos podiam treinar sem problemas devido ao sistema de monitoração ser falho. Mas Flitwick sabia muito bem lidar com a situação que tinha em mãos e sabia que reclamar não resolveria o problema, se tanto pioraria. Por isso viu-se pegando um livro que não tocava desde que deixara o Circuito de Duelo para ser professor a pouco mais de vinte anos atrás. Um livro que ensinava a usar a magia sem necessariamente usar a varinha, embora não tratasse de feitiços. Era algo mais cru e muito mais antigo.

Por um momento cogitou se seria sábio dar um conhecimento tão profundo para uma criança com um lar problemático, mas até onde sabia o esmeraldino tinha um profundo senso de justiça e dever, até onde sabia ele detestava bullying e já vira ele defendendo seus amigos. Então ele estava disposto a dar um salto de fé. Se tivesse errado viveria com a culpa e vergonha de seu erro. Assim esperou até que sua aula terminasse, aquela era uma das mais divertidas quando os pupilos aprendiam a base do feitiço de flutuar, queria poder ensinar mais coisas sobre o assunto, mas Dumbledore nunca permitia. Não Flitwick fosse reclamar. Não mesmo. Não de novo.

Viu o menino chegar perto e usou sua varinha para fechar a porta, de forma meio displicente usou uma proteção anti-espionagem, uma precaução que havia aprendido da pior forma possível. Focou seus olhos escuros e quase sem pupila no menino que parecia maravilhado com sua pequena amostra de magia, ele podia fazer coisas bem mais grandiosas e vê-lo tão abismado com uma coisa tão pequena lhe doía o coração. Principalmente por ele ter potencial, até onde podia julgar apenas Neville (se ele tivesse uma varinha que lhe pertence de verdade) e Hermione tinham mais que ele. Embora não visse nenhum dos dois seguindo em sua área de estudo.

\- Senhor Potter, eu tenho um projeto extra para você.

Os olhos do menino se arregalaram em surpresa, até mesmo porque os dois sabiam que ele não era exatamente muito aplicado em suas aulas. Novamente, ele estava dando um salto de fé.

\- E o que seria senhor?

\- Todo ano eu seleciono alunos que acredito que tenham potencial, para ensinar alguma coisa extra. Normalmente um feitiço um pouco mais complicado, ou alguma teoria que ajuda a avançar em minha aula.

\- E você acha que eu tenho potencial?

Os olhos dele brilhavam de forma tão nítida que sentiu um aperto em seu coração, porque até onde ele sabia podia ser o primeiro elogio que recebia. Controlou-se para não demonstrar o que sentia, isso poderia afastá-lo e usou seus escudos mentais para tal.

\- Sim Senhor Potter, apesar de sentir que o senhor realmente não esteja tentando. Contudo isso não muda o fato de ter potencial e de que eu estou disposto a confiar em você.

Culpa, vergonha, orgulho e comprometimento. Tudo isso passou rápido pelos olhos do menino. Flitwick começava a ver que não tinha errado.

\- Eu vou me esforçar para melhorar, Senhor e prometo estudar esse livro.

\- Excelente, mas acredito que precisará melhorar nas outras matérias também. Ele possui uma extensa variedade de conhecimentos que não só abrange minha matéria e qualquer dúvida pode vir falar comigo.

Sorriu para si mesmo quando estava sozinho alguns minutos depois, tinha colocado as peças no lugar era só esperar.

**Harry**

Olhou para o livro como se fosse uma cobra preste para picá-lo, sinceramente não esperava isso quando o professor de feitiços havia chamado-o para estudar, na verdade achava que Granger era uma escolha muito melhor do que si para esse estudo. Afinal não estava indo excepcionalmente bem, na verdade só era um pouco melhor do que Ron por ele realmente nem mesmo tentar. Isso incomodava um pouco o esmeraldino, mesmo que lhe ajudasse a ficar na zona de conforto. Afinal, ele estava indo bem o suficiente para passar não estava?

Então, o professor Flitwick veio e lhe deu um livro dizendo que ele tinha potencial para avançar e estudar um pouco mais. Isso significaria que teria que ser melhor do que Ron e até mesmo melhor do que Granger, não sabia se estava pronto para isso. Mas o livro estava lá, entre os seus outros livros de escola lhe encarando como se o culpasse por nem mesmo tentar, por desperdiçar a chance que o professor estava lhe dando. Mesmo que em seu íntimo desejasse ser tão bom quanto o professor. Desejasse poder fazer aquela coisas maravilhosas que vinha vivenciando desde que entrou no colégio.

Contudo não estava acostumado a se sobressair na escola, sempre tinha sido punido por ser melhor do que seu primo, mesmo quando não estudava e errou de propósito era muito complicado ser pior do que ele, deixando-o em situações ridículas de tão estúpidas que eram. Normalmente só tinha permissão de tirar notas boas quando ficava de recuperação e mesmo só na média. Isso sempre havia lhe deixado desconfortável, porque era muito melhor do que era obrigado a fazer e queria uma vez se sair bem ou falhar por seu próprio mérito. Fosse na escola, fosse em sua vida diária e essa chance nunca havia chego.

Até aquele momento.

Virou de costas para o livro, sua capa marrom já a muito tempo gasta parecia censurá-lo ao mesmo tempo que parecia desafiá-lo a lê-lo. Se o diminuto professor estava correto, ele iria obrigá-lo a ir além do que só feitiços, iria fazê-lo melhorar em todos os aspectos de sua vida acadêmica. Obviamente sabia que não seria bom em tudo, duvidava que conseguiria ser bom em História da Magia ou se sair melhor em Poções (mas por causa do Snape do que por sua culpa) ou Astronomia. Ainda sim, iria melhorar.

Suspirou percebendo pela primeira vez que não precisava mais se preocupar com os seus tios, não precisava ter que ser inferior a ninguém do que ele mesmo. Também entendia que isso iria irritar Ron, sabia que o ruivo não entenderia sua vontade de melhorar, mas não conseguia fechar os olhos. Professor Flitwick tinha lhe dado uma chance, uma rara aparentemente e não queria, não iria desperdiçar apenas para agradar os outros. Ele se odiaria por isso.

Puxou a cortina abrindo-a, estendendo a mão para o livro que estava frio em seus dedos, abriu a capa e começou a ler. Apenas para se arrepender imediatamente depois. 

**Flitwick**

Mais uma aula tinha chegado ao fim, como sempre seus alunos de primeiro ano tinham um olhar animado e até mesmo esperançoso quando entravam em sua sala, bem diferente dos olhares dos alunos que vinham até ele para fazer seus N.I.E.M., porque estes tinham percebido que Feitiços era muito mais do que pensavam quando mais novos. Principalmente porque a grande maioria só veria teoria pesada no sexto ano em diante, algo que ele sempre fora contra. Em sua visão eles estariam muito melhores se vissem aos poucos, mas Dumbledore nunca permitiu. Nem ele e nem Minerva tinham essa permissão. O que era um absurdo.

Fazendo-o começar a pensar sobre o verdadeiro motivo do mais velho, seus alunos estavam saindo muito menos capazes do que seriam se pudesse fazer o que queria, assim estava começando a pensar em passar por cima das ordens dele. Sim, havia demorado. Mas era uma das desvantagens de ser meio Globin, demorava a mudar de ideia, contudo quando fazia...

Viu quando um dos seus alunos estavam lhe esperando no final da sala, tinha percebido que o menino tinha melhorado um pouco sua capacidade prática, o que o colocava em confronto direto com Granger e Malfoy. Sinceramente ele achava isso engraçado. Já que o menino tinha mais capacidade do que ambos, ele esperava que um hora essa verdade lhe atingisse e o colocasse um passo à frente. Viu se aproximando e fechou a porta com um movimento de varinha e protegeu a sala com outro, recebendo um olhar de espanto do mirrado, fazendo-o sorrir.

\- Em que posso ajudá-lo Senhor Potter?

Ele não respondeu de imediato, ficou apenas ali parado observando os próprios pés, por um segundo ficou tentado em observar a mente dele; mas achou que seria bem melhor deixar isso de lado. Crianças raramente lidavam bem com esse tipo de intrusão e ele não era tão sutil assim.

\- O livro que o Senhor me deu, tem certeza que eu posso acompanhá-lo?

\- Mas é claro, Senhor Potter. Por que a pergunta?

Sentiu os olhos verdes dele brilhando em confusão, olhos que já tinham a mesma reação poucos anos atrás e apesar de não ser muito próximo de Lilian Evans, ele sabia de sua capacidade para a Arte dos Feitiços. Sempre sentiu-se triste por não ter sido escolhido como mestre dela, embora não a culpa-se por isso.

\- É que eu não consegui entender nada Senhor, mesmo depois de dois dias. Acho que é avançado demais para mim.

A voz dele era baixa e decepcionada, quase como tivesse sido enganado. Esse não era o caso. O conhecimento que ele estava tentando passar era muito raro e perigoso para vir de graça, por isso encarou-o de forma dura e severa.

\- E não vai pesquisar? Ou estudar para entender? Vai desistir assim?

O menino lhe encarou com certo espanto, provavelmente porque sua voz saiu dura e mais grossa do que o costume, mas ele não teria ganhado o Torneio Mundial de Duelo se fosse sempre suave como água. Embora ele fosse como ar, ele cortava e não afogava.

\- Senhor Potter, quando eu lhe dei esse livro eu sabia que você teria que pesquisar sobre muitas coisas que o Capítulo Introdutório diz. São assuntos e temas referentes às mais variadas práticas de magia. Algumas inclusive que não são ensinadas aqui na escola, mas também sei que você tem a capacidade de pesquisá-las e entendê-las. Mesmo que você duvide de si mesmo.

O olhar do menino brilhou como um fogo interno, sim ele tinha a capacidade se conseguisse passar por qualquer coisa que o esteja segurando, mas o pequeno professor sabia muito bem que não seria fácil e mesmo assim, ali estava tentando empurrá-lo para o outro lado desse abismo. Ou quem sabe não seria melhor construir uma ponte? Não era esse seu intento ao dar-lhe o livro? Deixou para pensar nisso depois, quando tivesse mais tempo.

\- Se eu me esforçar e não conseguir entender?

\- Se Senhor Potter, realmente se esforçar em seu máximo e mesmo assim não conseguir, volte até mim e eu irei ajudá-lo. Mas apenas e somente apenas, se você não conseguir chegar lá sozinho.

Viu o olhar de dúvida do jovem pupilo, por isso desceu do seu monte de livro ficando ao lado dele, percebendo que não era muito menor do que ele. Estendeu sua mão colocando no ombro dele, fazendo-o lhe encarar.

\- Harry, sei que não é fácil. Mas alguns conhecimentos, principalmente aquele que podem nos ajudar a se defender ou salvar alguém, não vem de graça. Se não quiser continuar com isso, eu vou entender e te respeitar, mas realmente acredito que deva ir além de si mesmo dessa vez.

\- O Senhor realmente acho que eu posso aprender?

\- Acho ou não teria quebrado uma regra só para ajudá-lo Harry. E você não está sozinho, só preciso que você se esforce um pouco mais. Como disse se mesmo assim não entender, pode vir até mim, mas não vai adiantar eu tentar te explicar se nem ao menos se esforçou sozinho.

O aceno de cabeça veio lento e meio relutante, ainda sim podia perceber que estava um pouco mais tranquilo. Sorriu para ele enquanto apertava um pouco mais o ombro do mais novo.

**Harry**

Estava começando a entender o que era uma Roda de Aesther e sua utilidade para transfiguração não-viva a viva, coisa que estava estudando semestre em Transfiguração. O que lhe deixava com mais vontade de continuar lendo. Segundo a teoria quando um animal - isso incluía humanos - era transfigurado em um objeto ele perdia sua capacidade de fazer magia até que ele seja revertido. Já que a mesma é usada para mantê-lo vivo, mesmo que suas proporções orgânicas não fossem exatas ao corpo original. Ao mesmo tempo a magia sempre vai lutar contra essa transfiguração, por não ser natural e por isso garante uma proteção natural ao ser, era necessário passar por cima da magia natural do ser ou convencê-la. Sinceramente, ele ainda não entendeu porque era uma Roda, mas até aí não era a primeira vez que via um conceito que não entendia o enunciado.

Assim aquele capítulo do livro trazia não só a explicação como alguns exercícios que ajudavam a perceber o que estava sendo feito de errado, como deixava bem claro que transfigurar humanos era contra a lei e portanto considerado das Trevas, ele só explicava como lidar com animais e mesmo assim os que eram considerados doméstico no mundo bruxo. Era por isso que pegou emprestado uma coruja da escola para treinar, porque parecia errado treinar com Hedwig. Até aquele momento tinha conseguido corrigir tudo o que não conseguira fazer em sala de aula, embora ainda não tivesse tentado de novo transformar uma palha em agulha. Transfiguração não-viva à não-viva tinham outras regras.

E tinha começado a fazer isso com todas as outras aulas, porque o professor tinha razão, o livro trazia temas de diversas matérias para ser entendidas antes do primeiro capítulo. Era por isso que seu andamento prático e escrito estava subindo pouco a pouco, saindo de Passável para Aceitável, embora sua meta era chegar em Ótimo antes do final do ano. Ele tinha tempo para isso. Principalmente com sua rotina de estudar antes o que era passado em sala de aula e depois o que precisava para entender o livro.

Seus professores começaram a ficar realmente animados com essa mudança em seu comportamento, chegando até mesmo render pontos em aulas que só Granger conseguia como  Astrologia ou Herbologia. Isso gerava certo desconforto com relação a ruiva e uma rivalidade começava a surgir, da parte dela ao menos. O único professor que realmente não estava gostando de seu desenvolvimento era Snape e por isso o forçava ter aula com Neville, sabendo que poderia estragar sua poção se ele estivesse por perto. Mas Harry descobrira que o menino era realmente inteligente, se não tivesse o professor sempre a assustá-lo.

Era por isso que havia começado a incentivá-lo fora de sala de aula, não era sempre, mas quando estudavam juntos para Poções e Herbologia usava esse tempo para mostrar que por mais que o professor fosse assustador ele não poderia prejudicá-lo se não o deixasse. Assim ele estava começando a melhorar na sala, quando faziam aulas juntos, conseguia até mesmo terminar a poção de forma aceitável. O que só servia para deixar o professor ainda mais irritado. Criando um clima extremamente pesado em volta deles, não que Harry não suportasse ou já não tivesse passado pior por causa de seus tios. Por isso ignorava o mais velho e se focava no que tinha de fazer.

Mas o fazia se perguntar sobre o motivo do diretor Dumbledore permitir que um professor que praticava bullying com os outros alunos desse aula, assim mesmo valia para o professor Bins porque com toda a certeza ele estava desatualizado em sua área de estudo. Conseguia perceber mesmo não pegando em nenhum livro sobre o assunto até aquele momento. Sabia que teria, mais cedo ou mais tarde, mesmo que corresse o risco de dormir por cima do livro. 

Outra repercussão ruim era o fato de Ron está se afastando, preferindo brincar e curtir do que estudar, mesmo que o esmeraldino tenha deixado claro o suficiente que tinha tempo para isso se eles seguissem uma rotina, contudo pouco importava. Ele não queria se esforçar. Logo passava tempo com Dean, que pareciam estar um pouco mais interessado em aprender também. Foi assim que ele descobriu Dean era realmente bom em transfiguração e astrologia, as vezes Seamus se juntava a ele com seus comentários mordazes e mente sagaz para poções e história da magia. Mas Harry sabia que eles eram muito mais unidos do que pareciam e estava no meio de alguma coisa que não conseguia denominar.

Ele não tinha nenhuma informação sobre como funcionavam relacionamentos, principalmente entre pessoas do mesmo gênero, mas para ser sincero nem mesmo esses dois sabiam o que estava ocorrendo, apenas que gostavam de passar tempo um com o outro e se sentiam confortáveis com isso.

Foi assim que viu-se procurando companhia nos alunos mais velhos, como os Gêmeos e até mesmo Percy Weasley, às vezes o pessoal do Quadribol. Ainda sim não conseguia criar laços com nenhum deles. Sempre pareciam preocupados com outra coisa e por isso via-se muito mais ouvindo o que eles tinham a dizer do que falando alguma coisa. Sem saber realmente como conseguir alguma amizade, ele focou-se no que poderia trabalhar. Em sua magia. E em arrumar uma maneira de melhorar seu verão, já conseguindo prever que seus tios iriam piorar ainda mais o tratamento para com ele.  

 **Pomona**  

Ser subestimado deixava muitas pessoas de sua Casa irritada no início, mas com o passar do tempo eles conseguiam perceber o quanto isso era algo especial e como poderiam usar ao seu favor. Era por isso que ela realmente não se importava em muitas vezes só observar e esperar, deixando que outra pessoa com mais iniciativa tomasse a dianteira, contudo isso não significava que ficava sentada de braços cruzados esperando por uma possível possibilidade que poderia não vir. Só significava que as vezes sua contribuição era em áreas que mais ninguém via como importante.

Era por isso que naquele dia chuvoso, onde ninguém queria mexer com terra, resolveu passar uma tarefa diferente. Uniu sua turma em duplas para que pudessem catalogar as folhas das plantas que tinham trabalhado até ali, como sabia que quem ficasse com o Senhor Longbottom iria ter uma vantagem injusta devido a afinidade do menino, ela o juntou com Granger uma das poucas que parecia realmente levar a sério a sua matéria. Conforme ia escolhendo os pares, juntava-os de acordo com a capacidade e afinidade, embora alguns como Thomas e Finnigan não poderiam ser separados devido a como a Magia deles pareciam se mesclar como raramente era visto hoje em dia. Ela só esperava que eles entendessem isso antes que fosse tarde demais. Talvez pedisse um trabalho sobre significado das plantas, isso ajudou no passado.

Assim quando chegou na vez de Potter, ela observou bem o menino percebendo que conforme suas notas melhoraram sua vida social diminuía, nem mesmo Weasley ficava perto dele esses dias e devido aos problemas que ele já demonstrava ter poderia ser um perigo. Esse era o verdadeiro motivo para ter passado esse pequeno trabalho, assim poderia uni-lo a alguém de sua própria Casa. Justin era um Nascido Trouxa que estava se adaptando muito bem a Escola e estava até mesmo sendo ajudado por Ernie e Hannah. Seria uma boa forma de fazer o esmeraldino sair um pouco de sua casca, porque Justin não era do tipo que aceitava um não. Foi por isso que os colocou em dupla para esse trabalho.

Como sempre fazia nesses casos, tranfigurou todas as mesas em locais próprios para o trabalho e conjurou as folhas que já vinha separando seja para Papoula fosse para Severus, como sempre acontecia quando demonstrava suas capacidades mágicas recebeu olhares de espanto. Era incrível como os alunos esquecem que era uma bruxa capacitada e treinada, não só pela escola como também pelo Ministério. Ela ficava curiosa sobre a reação deles se soubessem de seu passado. Um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios.

\- Vocês tem até o tempo acabar para catalogar o maior número de folhas possíveis, isso vai ajudar na nota final e como desafio extra, a dupla que conseguir o maior número de acertos vai ganhar cinco pontos para sua casa. Aqueles que estão fazendo dupla com alguém de outra Casa, o ponto vai para ambas. Podem começar.  

Os alunos começaram a trabalhar em um furor saudável, ainda sorrindo consigo mesma, começou a corrigir os trabalhos dos seus alunos de outras classes pedindo a Grande Cerridwen para que eles fossem um pouco melhores dessa vez. Embora ficasse de olhos nos alunos, sabia muito bem que eles tinham a tendência de enrolar se não fossem devidamente monitorados, o que era realmente simplesmente já que os trabalhos não eram assim tão bons. 

**Justin**

 Coçou a cabeça sentindo-se completamente perdido naquele trabalho, isso porque sua memória era péssima e realmente nem sabia por onde começar, para ele todas as plantas eram iguais. Era por isso que sempre se unia a Ernie e a Hannah para fazer qualquer coisa que não tivesse instruções e sinceramente? Até aquele momento não sabia como conseguia ir bem em feitiços e transfigurações com todas aquelas palavras em latim. Talvez o seu problema fosse com matérias em que não usava magia. Algo que ainda não havia conseguido superar a existência. E por isso até mesmo os pequenos atos, os seus inclusos, lhe deixavam encantado.

Viu quando Harry Potter sentar ao seu lado, ficou sem saber como agir perto dele, porque até onde sabia o menino era uma verdadeira celebridade no Mundo Bruxo por ter parado um dos bruxos mais cruéis da história Mágica da Inglaterra. Muito embora todos os livros que tratem do assunto, o façam de maneira muito misteriosa e sem informação, quase como se fosse o equivalente dos alienígenas por ali. Somado ao fato do moreno ser uma pessoa reclusa, já tinha ouvido todo o tipo de fofoca sobre o igual, principalmente que ele estava estudando para ser o próximo Lorde das Trevas, embora todos lhe olhassem como se fosse um louco quando perguntasse o motivo. Por isso era uma oportunidade para saber mais sobre ele.

- Oie, eu sou Justin Finch-Fletchey.

Estendeu a mão para o menor esperando que ele apertasse, mas isso começou a demorar tanto que ele achou que o outro fosse esnobá-lo, pronto para tal preparou-se para abaixar a mão. Mas então ele segurou com delicadeza e quase sem força.

 - Desculpa, é que normalmente Bruxos não apertam as mãos. Então fiquei sem saber como agir.

\- Não sou exatamente nascido e criado no mundo bruxo, eu sou nascido trouxa.

\- Entendi, isso explica.

Ele lhe sorriu de maneira educada enquanto começava a separar as folhas em vários montes diferentes, parando poucas vezes para verificar algumas contra o sol. Tinha visto Smith fazendo a mesma coisa em suas seções de estudo semanal, embora o metido nunca explicava o que estava olhando. Quem sabe Harry não explicava?

\- O que está vendo?

\- Os veios das folhas, segundo o livro duas plantas mágicas não possuem o mesmo tipo de veio. Mesmo as folhas de uma mesma planta pode ter veios diferentes.

\- Em que livro viu isso?

\- No nosso livro padrão de estudo, embora na parte de notas que ficava no final.

\- É por isso que tem os asteriscos nas fotos?

\- Sim, é por isso mesmo.

\- E eu achando que só Corvinal eram inteligentes.

O igual parou o que estava fazendo lhe lançando um olhar meio esquisito, seus olhos verdes era uma miríade de cores única que ele nunca tinha visto igual, chegava a ser hipnotizante. Por isso não percebeu quando ele balançou a cabeça de forma negativa, quase como se tivesse tentando espantar alguma coisa.

\- Não sou inteligente, apenas esforçado e mesmo assim nem tanto quanto eu gostaria.

\- Não deveria se cobrar tanto.

Se viu dizendo antes mesmo que pudesse deter, isso vinha acontecendo muito ultimamente, frases que saiam quando ele não estava realmente pensando no assunto. Estava pronto para se desculpar quando o esmeraldino lhe sorriu.

\- Obrigado vou tentar, mas às vezes não é fácil.

\- Posso imaginar.

Novamente ele lhe encarou de forma que não conseguia entender e por isso achou que era hora de mudar de assunto.

\- Para que está separando as folhas?

\- São para eu saber quais nós já estudamos, quais ainda não mas podemos deduzir e quais não faço ideia e nem dá para chutar.

Ele apontou para as três pilhas a frente dele, a última era a maior e Justin não pode evitar em sorrir.

\- Estamos ferrados não é?

\- Sim, acho que sim.

Então o menino lhe sorriu, verdadeiramente lhe sorriu e isso o fez sorrir de volta, percebendo que o moreno ficava muito mais iluminado quando o fazia. 

 **Harry**  

Se mais um professor resolvesse fazer trabalho em dupla ele iria começar a pensar que era uma espécie de complô para fazê-lo conhecer gente nova. Porque dessa vez ele tinha que fazer o trabalho com alguém que não fosse da sua turma, escolhendo um feitiço aprendido até aquele momento e fazendo algo criativo com isso. Obviamente ele poderia fazer o trabalho com o Justin, mas achava que o professor fosse descobrir que já tinham trabalhado antes e invalidasse qualquer coisa que fizessem. E não queria prejudicar Justin, ele parecia ser uma pessoa legal. Assim estava de frente para a mesa da Covirnal pensando em que poderia chamar.

Chegou mais perto percebendo que uma das meninas virou-se lhe encarando, ela parecia asiática e vestindo-se de forma completamente perfeita da cabeças aos pés, embora não possuísse qualquer tipo de adorno como Parvati costumava usar. Por isso acabou indo na direção dela, simplesmente por ser mais simples. Ela apenas levantou uma sobrancelha de forma questionadora.

\- Eu sou Harry Potter e gostaria de saber se você tem alguém para o trabalho do professor Flitwick?

Achou esquisito a forma como ela havia lhe encarado, tinha um sorriso meio bobo ao mesmo tempo que parecia ter perdido a fala, por algum segundo achou que talvez a menina tivesse sido acertada com um feitiço para confundir. O Livro de Defesa tinha metade de um capítulo falando sobre esse tipo de coisa e como funcionava melhor com animais, não que achasse que fosse aprender esse tipo de coisa com o professor Quirell.

\- Desculpa, Potter, mas eu já fui convida por uma amiga minha da Sonserina.

Amiga da Sonserina? Virou o rosto para a casa das cobras, de todas elas era a única que tinha certo receio, principalmente por Malfoy ficar mais e ficar hostil conforme ele melhorava nas matérias. Já que estava concorrendo diretamente contra ele pelo primeiro lugar na escola. Isso fazia  a casa toda voltar-se contra si, como se ele fosse uma espécie de lider ou algo assim. Devido às suas indagações, não havia percebido que um menino estava parado na sua frente.

\- Eu não tenho nenhum parceiro ainda, Potter e fico feliz em fazer com você.

A voz dele soou perto o suficiente para fazê-lo quase pular, constrangido virou-se para o menino sorrindo meio sem graça. 

\- Obrigado, você é?

\- Eu sou Terry Boot.

Estendeu a mão para ele, mas ele não retribuiu o que ele meio que esperava. Ele parecia ser de uma família bruxa tradicional. Os seus olhos cor de mel pareciam brilhar de forma suave sobre aquela luz, deixando-o com uma aparência meio etérea e meio ciente.

\- Quando podemos nos encontrar?

\- Depois do grupo de estudo interclasse.

\- Grupo de estudo interclasse?

-  Sim.

Encarou o outro de maneira de inquisitiva, mas ele apenas encontrou silêncio como resposta, deixando-o consideravelmente irritado.

\- O que é isso?

\- Sério? Você não sabe?

Suspirou de maneira ainda mais irritada encarando o outro que parecia estar se divertindo com o sua irritação, se os jeito como ele parecia lhe observar dizia alguma coisa. Cruzou os braços, se fosse ser sempre assim seu trabalho seria um verdadeiro desafio, estava começando a reconsiderar.

\- É sério! Se eu soubesse não estaria perguntando caramba!

\- Certo, não precisa perder o seu controle.

Ele respondeu balançando a mão no ar como se fosse para espantar algum inseto, mas seu tom de voz dizia que era exatamente isso que queria. O esmeraldino apenas bufou em resposta, que menino irritante.

\- É um grupo aberto para todas as Casas voltados para as mais diversas formas de Artes Mágicas, às vezes são discutidos aspectos sobre cultura e vida.

\- Eu não sabia disso.

\- Deixou isso bem claro no início.

Trancou o maxilar para o outro já querendo azará-lo, dessa vez ele apenas levantou o braço em sinal clássico de rendimento, embora o ar divertido não tivesse saído nenhuma vez de seu rosto.

\- Você é sempre assim?

\- Assim como?

Harry encarou o outro de forma ainda mais irritada, se é que isso fosse possível, estava preste a ficar encrencado, mas seus olhos estavam fixos nele e até tinha um sorriso em seus lábios, o safado estava se divertindo para valer. Por isso resolveu seguir em frente, antes que se arrependesse.

\- Quando e onde acontece o grupo de estudos?

\- Todos os dias depois das aulas, você pode me encontrar em frente ao caminho para a Torre da Adivinhação as cinco. Eu te levo até o grupo e depois vemos o que podemos fazer.

\- Tudo bem.

Suspirou de forma cansada, aquilo iria ser ainda mais desafiador do que imaginou no começo e agora era tarde demais para fugir dele.

\- Hoje?

\- E por que não?

 **Flitwick**  

Seus olhos estavam brilhando ao perceber que o moreno estava conversando com o Senhor Boot, apesar que ele preferisse que fizesse amizade com alguém menos problemático. Sua família era conhecida por seus infinitos testes e de empurrar as pessoas até o seu limite, nem sempre procurando o que era melhor para a pessoa, às vezes simplesmente por diversão. Não que fossem os únicos que fizessem isso, porque até mesmo os Malfoy gostavam de brincar de gato e rato as vezes. Então era bom começar com alguém realmente difícil.

\- Por que os alunos estão tão agitados hoje?

Virou-se para Minerva que estava observando o salão a frente deles, como sempre seu olhar lembrava de um gato preste a dar um bote e isso significava que ela estava colocando o seu cérebro para funcionar. Se fosse do feitio dele, teria feito uma dança interna da vitória. Mas ele sabia muito bem que mulher, por mais bem intencionada que fosse, favorecia a segregação das Casas, talvez sem nem realmente perceber que fazia isso, mas quando você punia uma tentativa de homicídio com detenções. Era o suficiente para saber onde estava não só a lealdade como também as prioridades dela.

\- Eu pedi um trabalho em dupla, contudo eu pedi para que procurassem pessoas de outras casas que não tem aulas.

\- Por que? Isso pode atrapalhar.

\- Creio que não. Porque eu dou exatamente o mesmo conteúdo em todas as minhas turmas, o que significa que elas têm o mesmo padrão. Enquanto ao motivo, acho que seja uma boa forma de fazer os alunos do mesmo ano se conhecerem, mesmo que estejam em Casas diferentes.

\- E como você pretende avaliar o projeto?

\- Ele é composto de uma parte escrita e uma prática, a escrita deve ser entregue logo depois dos exames de fim de semestre e a prática eu pretendo fazer uso do Grupo Inter-casas para não atrapalhar o horário de ninguém.

Minerva não falou mais nada, contudo ele podia perceber que estava pensando em alguma coisa, isso era bom. Quando ela parava realmente parava para pensar ao invés de simplesmente seguir o que o Diretor mandava, sempre conseguiu surpreendê-lo com sua mente afiada. Sinceramente esperava que essa fosse uma dessas vezes. Ou desistiria de vez de tentá-la ver o mal que estava se abatendo na escola.

\- E se todos nós fizéssemos isso? E no final do semestre criarmos uma semana só para eles apresentarem suas ideia?

O diminuto queria sorrir, sim aquele era o intento dele e de Pomona, mas não tinham tempo de comentar com ele ou Severus. Saber que a felina estava se alinhando com eles, mesmo que de maneira temporária, era um avanço. Ainda que houvesse demorado.

\- Usando todos os anos?

\- Sim, talvez não o sétimo, mas podemos deixar eles escolherem.

\- Eu acho uma ideia fantástica. E que eu e Pomona estamos tentando aplicar a quase cinco anos.

A professora lhe encarou por alguns segundos, sua expressão facial assumindo o mesmo tom de seus pensamentos: descrença e dúvida. O que só mostrava o quanto ela não prestava atenção neles quando estavam tendo as reuniões de professores.

\- E porque nunca falaram comigo?

Flitwick se controlou para não revirar os olhos, aquilo estava beirando o ridículo já. Serio mesmo que ela não sabia?

\- Sinceramente Minerva?

\- Claro!

\- Você sempre refletia o assunto com outra coisa, fosse quadribol ou os trabalhos péssimos dos alunos. Até mesmo sobre o tempo. Nunca realmente parou para nos escutar quando tentamos conversar com você, qualquer coisa diferente do que Dumbledore dizia.

Viu a mulher abrir a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas estava se sentindo cansado naquele conversa fiada, ainda sim era uma chance de colocar algumas coisas às claras. Por isso levantou um dedo erguendo sua magia, uma forma que havia aprendido quando queria atenção e não lhe davam.

\- E não é só isso Minerva, mas acho que deveria conversar em outro lugar. Existem algumas coisas que gostaria de te falar.

**Terry**

Mexeu a varinha fazendo uma pequena ampulheta aparecer no ar lhe dizendo que o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu estava quase atrasado, mas quase ainda não era o suficiente para não esperá-lo. Só então percebeu que talvez fosse melhor ter lhe dito o caminho para a torre de Adivinhação. Bom, esse foi um erro não deliberado que lhe traria uma boa percepção de como o moreno fosse reagir em uma situação em que fora - mesmo que não deliberadamente - enganado. Por ele ser um grifinório, tinha quase certeza que não seria nenhum pouco bonito. Mas muito instrutivo é claro.

Quando a última areia da ampulheta terminou de descer percebeu que o moreno estava vindo junto com outro dois meninos, sinceramente não conhecia nenhum deles. Não que fosse uma novidade, porque havia demorado quase uma semana para conseguir perceber que Michael queria ser seu amigo e isso considerando que ele estava sempre por perto. Mesmo assim ficou levemente desapontado por ele ter encontrado pessoas que sabiam o caminho, embora demonstrava algo prático que normalmente não estava na matriz psicológica da Casa do Leão.  Terminou o feitiço, no mesmo momento em que eles pararam a sua frente.

\- Você chegou no horário exato.

\- Não com a sua ajuda, só depois que eu saí que percebi que não fazia ideia de como chegar aqui.

\- Eu só lembrei a pouco tempo e não daria para fazer nada.

Viu os olhos dele se estreitaram levemente, como se duvidasse disso, um sorriso apareceu nos seus lábios. Era divertido quando as pessoas começavam a desconfiar, isso significava que teria que ser mais criativos em testá-los. Mas isso normalmente demorava mais do que dois encontro.

\- Então vamos?

Ele suspirou enquanto os outros dois pareciam estar rindo de alguma coisa, levantou o olhar observando por cima do ombro do moreno percebendo como a magia deles estavam reagindo. Isso o fez levantar uma sobrancelha. Mesmo treinando desde novo, ainda sim tinha dificuldade para perceber a Magia Latente das pessoas e era ainda difícil vê-las interagindo. Aquilo deveria ter algum significado, mas não tinha tempo para descobrir isso. Naquele momento. Eventualmente iria descobrir, sempre descobria.

\- Eu estava pensando em que Feitiço devemos usar.

\- Chegou a qual conclusão?

\- Eu fiquei em dúvida entre três, o de levitar, o de animar objeto e de animar desenhos.

\- Bons feitiços, mas só podemos usar um.

\- Na verdade isso não ficou muito claro.

Virou para o garoto ao seu lado, sua expressão demonstrava dúvida, até onde se lembrava o professor tinha dito um feitiço de forma criativa. Mas a expressão dele demonstrava que tinha uma ideia. Isso o deixou ainda mais intrigado, normalmente os alunos da Grifinória costumavam preferir a saída mais simples e rápida, o que normalmente era a saída com mais percalços. Eles chamavam isso coragem. Ele já não tinha tanta certeza, às vezes parecia preguiça. 

\- Qual é a sua ideia?

\- Fazer uma demonstração do Teorema dos Triângulos.

\- A teoria que diz que quando unimos três feitiços criamos uma reação em cadeia que tende a não ser desfeita e nem expirar?

\- Exatamente.

\- Isso muito mais difícil do que apenas encantar algo de forma sucessiva.

\- Sim, eu percebi isso e por isso estou sugerindo para fazermos em dupla.

Ficou em silêncio pensando se seria possível, bom tecnicamente sim, a teoria serviria para qualquer feitiço que pudesse ser usado em conjunto e o livro do primeiro ano trazia vários destes, mas isso exigiria um coordenação e um controle de magia que ele não tinha certeza se o outro possuía ou se conseguiriam obter juntos. Pegou-se virando a sua varinha em seus dedos, um tique que havia pego de sua mãe quando estava pensando profundamente. Mesmo com o fato deles não conseguirem se harmonizar, ainda valeria a pena a tentativa, era só não colocar todas as cartas em um só projeto. Sorriu para o menor ao seu lado.

Percebendo que Harry - ele estava começando a merecer ser chamado pelo nome - tinha mais na cabeça do que apenas as ilusões de grandeza que normalmente via nos Vermelhos, ao menos dessa vez não teria que fazer todo o trabalho sozinho ou o mais simples com medo dele não acompanhar o processo teórico exigido. Ainda sim era bom ter um plano reserva, principalmente pelo seu diretor não ter sido explícito sobre como seria essa pontuação e como iria afetar a média final deles. Não que Terry estivesse preocupado com isso, gostava do desafio que era aprender só por aprender.

\- Eu acho que podemos tentar, mas deveríamos escolher outro caso este dê errado.

\- Concordo. Então, podemos começar com a parte escrita já?

\- Claro, acho até qual a bibliografia que podemos usar como base.

**Harry**

Concentrou sua magia ao redor da varinha, era algo que ainda tinha dificuldades em fazer, principalmente por ainda não saber como exatamente encontrar o seu Centro de Mágico, mas o livro deixava bem claro que um caminho era perceber como a magia fluía em seu corpo quando tentava reuni-la em um único lugar. Como as varinhas eram feitas para isso, o manual indicava que era a melhor estratégia para aqueles que não tinha treinamento desde criança. Até aquele momento só conseguia reunir sua magia por alguns segundos, não era o suficiente para conseguir perceber qualquer coisa, mas era o suficiente para melhorar seu desempenho.

Desde começara a estudar as teorias que o livro do professor recomendava, começou a perceber que havia muito mais em fazer encantamentos do que apenas balançar a varinha e falar os encantamentos - normalmente em latim. Havia uma mecânica que envolvia como a magia acontecia, a intenção do bruxo e inclusive qual era a tendência natural do praticante. Eram fatores que ele nunca tinha pensado, nunca achara que fizesse diferença, caramba até mesmo os sentimentos podem servir para mudar a ação do encanto. Era um mundo bem mais complexo e quanto mais ele entrava mais percebia que tinha uma infinidade de descobertas, expandindo o seu mundo. Mas fazia-o perceber que não poderia voltar para a casa dos seus tios. Embora não soubesse como poderia se livrar deles. Ainda.

Mexeu a varinha fazendo os movimentos indicado no livro, falando as palavras que fluíam de forma suave e natural, mesmo nunca tendo estudado latim. Percebeu por um segundo a magia fluindo em direção a taça a frente que começou a brilhar como se pulsasse, mudando pouco a pouco para tornar-se uma caixa de madeira. Sorriu para si mesmo ao perceber que tinha conseguido, era a primeira vez que fazia uma transfiguração na primeira tentativa, mas o fato de não ser um animal estava lhe ajudando. Ainda não conseguiu superar isso, o que era ruim porque pelo o que podia perceber era a base da maior parte do currículo dos anos iniciais.

Suspirou enquanto pensava se podia pegar uma coruja emprestada do Castelo para poder treinar, ainda achava errado, mas não conseguia nem cogitar arriscar a vida de sua coruja apenas para melhorar sua magia. Embora ele estivesse ficando mais e mais confiante com o que estava fazendo. Começou a virar as páginas do livro que estava em seu colo, quando percebeu que tinha alguém parado perto de si, virou-se apenas para ver que Granger estava lhe observando de maneira esquisita.

\- Sim? Como posso ajudá-la?

\- Esse não é um feitiço ensinado no primeiro ano.

\- Não, mas é considerado básico. Ao menos é o que o livro diz.

\- E por que você está estudando ele se não está no currículo?

A pergunta lhe pegou desprevenido e era muito invasiva, não conhecia realmente a menina para que fizesse uma pergunta tão direta, ainda sim achava que seria ainda mais rude se fosse grosseiro com ela. Por isso resolveu ser sincero. Talvez quem sabe não poderia começar uma amizade? Não se sentia muito confortável com Dean e Sean, principalmente com eles juntos.

\- Magia é como um músculo, quanto mais você exercita as Artes mais fácil ela vem. Então resolvi aprender outros feitiços que não estão no livro, além de nunca saber quando eles podem ser úteis.

A menina ficou lhe encarando por alguns segundos, como se tivesse pensando em alguma coisa, o menino deixou-a virando-se para o livro avançando para o próximo capítulo. Já tinha terminado a parte teórica e estava começando a prática, não havia feito isso com os livros do colégio para não ficar muito entediado na sala de aula. Exceto com Poções, chegar despreparado nas aula de Snape nunca era bom, principalmente para ele. Principalmente com a raiva crescente que o professor vinha demonstrando.

\- Eu não tinha parado  para pensar sobre esse lado. Às vezes magia é tão ilógica, que esqueço que pode ser exercitada.

\- Ilógica? Como assim?

\- As regras da física não se aplicam totalmente na magia, principalmente em transfiguração, sem contar que eles não tem tecnologia. Como eles conseguem?

Ela estava balançando a cabeça de forma negativa, por um segundo não disse nada com relação aos comentários dela, até porque desde que começara a ser parceiro de Justin tinha discutido alguns aspectos da Cultura Bruxa. Diferente da menina a sua frente, ele via tudo como olhos maravilhados, mas tinha percebido que o Lufa-Lufa não era exatamente uma pessoa crítica.

\- Primeiro existe uma lógica sim, mas ela não é compatível com o Mundo Trouxa. Porque a magia influencia a forma como eles pensam e como conseguem influenciar o mundo ao redor deles, o que para os Trouxas não é possível. Quanto a tecnologia, eles não precisam, ou teriam criado suas próprias versões.

Viu quando a menina abriu e fechou a boca como se não tivesse pensado nisso, percebeu pela primeira vez que apesar de seu conhecimento de feitiços e a matéria da escola, ela pouco conhecia sobre a Cultura do mundo que estava começando a se inserida. Assim pegou um livro que estava dentro da mochila, ele ainda não tinha terminado, mas ela precisava mais do que ele.

\- Toma, esse é um livro feito para que Nascido Trouxas consigam entender certos aspectos da Cultura Bruxa. Acho que vai te ajudar.

\- É por isso que sabe tanto?

\- Não só, quando você começa a estudar mais afundo algumas teorias você começa a perceber algumas coisas.

\- Tipo?

Começou a se debater se deveria ou não falar suas conclusões para ela, mas até aí ele não tinha certeza se fazia ou não sentindo. Por isso achou melhor ficar calado até ter certeza.

\- Acho que é melhor você lê esse livro e então podemos conversar sobre isso.

\- Certo, mas não ache que vai se livrar disso tão fácil.

Ele sorriu para ela, com algo que era ao mesmo tempo animado e resignado, viu os olhos das menina ficarem mais leves e animados.

\- Não acho. 

**Minerva**

Se tinha uma coisa que ela detestava, era estar errada e pior ainda era ter de se desculpar, por ser uma mulher dividida entre dois mundos: um mágico e um religioso, que havia sobrevivido a uma guerra e ainda conseguiu proteger a parte Trouxa daqueles que queriam fazê-los mal, acabou ganhando uma senso de orgulho. Esse mesmo orgulho era uma das poucas coisas que lhe mantinha em pé em meio ao caos que era sua vida, que conseguia fazê-la ver suas conquistas invés daquilo que tinha pedido. Por isso era extremamente difícil pedir desculpas. Ainda mais para alguém que estava lhe esperando cair em si.

Assim não estava prestando muita atenção na reunião semestral dos professores, sua mente estava ainda tentando entender, como ela estava contribuindo para a separação das Casa ao invés da união que sabia ser necessária para a evolução dos alunos. Não só como bruxos, mas como seres humanos. Mas ela sabia que não estava sendo tão justa quanto gostava de pensar que era. Embora só conseguia ver isso devido a Harry. Um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto, ao perceber que mesmo depois de todos esse tempo, ainda era capaz de aprender com seus alunos.

\- O que trás o sorriso em seus lábios minha cara?

A voz de Albus chamou sua atenção retirando-a de seus pensamentos, afinal não era comum ela sorrir durante uma reunião de professores. Mas eles estavam lhe olhando agora e por isso devia-lhes uma explicação.

\- Percebendo que nunca se é velha demais para aprender algo novo sobre si mesmo, Albus. E nem concertar alguns erros do passado.

Seus olhos no entanto estavam fixos no professor que estava do outro lada da mesa circular, viu quando Filius sorriu de volta acenando com a cabeça. Sim, ele havia entendido o recado. Virou-se para Albus que lhe encarava com aqueles olhos brilhantes e inquisitivos, não estando acostumado a ficar no escuro. Ainda sim, ele não iria perguntar. Não, não fazia parte do feitio dele. Por isso lhe sorriu de forma paternal.

\- Soube que você ofereceu a vaga de Apanhador para o jovem Senhor Potter?

\- Sim, mas ele recusou.

\- Recusou?

A pergunta, feita de forma incrédula, veio do outro lada da mesa. Diretamente do único por ali que tinha sentimentos completamente desproporcional pelo menino. Virou-se para o antigo aluno, seus olhos ficando duros como sempre acontecia no passado, mesmo sabendo que ele precisava ser protegido ela nunca ficou no lado dele. E não sabia como começar agora. Duvidando que iria aceitar tal iniciativa, se tinha alguém que era mais orgulhoso e imerso no passado que ela era Severus. O que era muito triste, já que ele nem tinha metade de sua idade.

\- Sim.

\- E qual foi a justificativa?

A expressão dele era semelhante a alguém que tinha tomada esquelesce, amarga e dura, ela controlou-se para não balançar a cabeça de forma negativa, parte de tudo o que ocorreu era sua e claro de Horácio. Eles deveriam ter sido diretores melhores.

\- Que era contra as regras e não queria ser visto como alguém a quem a escola abre exceções. Além de me lembrar que o Senhor Malfoy também demonstrou uma habilidade acima do normal para um aluno do primeiro ano e ainda sim eu não o estava levando-o até  você, Severus, para ocupar uma vaga no time. O que era injusto e só pioraria a situação entre eles.

Como era esperado o mais novo não denunciou qualquer um dos seus pensamentos, algo que ele teve que aprender para sobreviver a Guerra e ela tinha suspeitas que até mesmo antes disso, se levarmos em consideração que ele era um Sonserino meio-sangue e pobre. Novamente perguntou-se desde quando seu preconceito havia lhe cegado e se poderia ter feito alguma coisa pelo homem a sua frente que tinha mais fratura em seus coração do que um jogador de Quadribol em todo o corpo.

\- Então ele não vai fazer parte do time?

Virou-se para a professora negra que perguntava de forma curiosa, ela era conhecida por seu desinteresse pelos esportes, mas por fazer parte da escola na mesma época que Snape a bruxa sabia que a mais nova conhecia a fama de James. Todos conheciam. Ela fazia questão de dizer o quanto ele era bom. Só aumentando o ego dele.

\- Disse que ano que vem vai testar para a posição como diz as regras da escola para participar do time.

\- Essa é mais uma diferença.

A voz da professora soou de forma cantante e contente, com um sorriso que demonstrava os seus dentes claros. Viu quando Severus virou-se para a mulher, seus cabelos oleosos e longos tampando sua expressão. Mas ela sabia que não traria nada, nunca traia, principalmente quando ele estava com raiva. Isso era o que tornava perigoso, isso que tornava-o um oponente formidável. O que foi que ela deixou acontecer com ele? Como não viu isso antes?

\- O que você quer dizer com isso?

\- O menino é completamente diferente do que a fama de seu pai. E se você que era do mesmo ano que ele não consegue perceber isso, então meu caro Snape, lhe falta observação.

Minerva sentiu quando a magia de Severus aparecer englobar a todos, deixando-lhe levemente tonta. Era fácil esquecer o quanto o moreno era poderoso. E o quão fundo ia o ressentimento dele por James.

\- Severus.

A voz de Albus soou baixa e severa, como um lembrete de o homem estava começando a passar dos limites, embora ele apenas tenha observado o mais velho como olhos inexpressivo. Por um segundo percebeu que até mesmo Albus exitava em agir perto da fúria dele, viu o mais novo levantar-se de maneira abrupta sua magia se enrolando nele como uma cobra pronta para atacar. Pela primeira vez Minerva sentiu medo do moreno e até onde seu ressentimento ia.

Sem pedir permissão ou dar qualquer desculpa, virou-se e saiu da sala, deixando o ar com gosto de ozônio. Os olhos da mais velha se encontraram com o professor de feitiços, que parecia estar triste, então ele voltou-se para Albus e sua expressão tornou-se tão dura quanto as pedras de seus antepassados. Ela sabia que ainda não estava pronta para enfrentar o seu mentor, mas algo lhe dizia que uma hora seria inevitável.

\- Bom, temos ainda que lidar com alguns assuntos antes de darmos essa reunião como encerrada.

A voz de Albus soou alta e jovial como sempre, não era a primeira vez que ele tentava disfarçar o elefante no meio da sala, mas foi a primeira vez que ela percebeu o que  Filius havia lhe dito. Era muito difícil de acreditar que ele se importava quando sempre empurrava a sujeira para debaixo do tapete, principalmente a sua própria.

 **Harry**  

Começou a catalogar as folhas a sua frente, professora Sprout havia pedido que fizessem uma pesquisa dizendo como essas plantas se relacionam com todas as outras que vinham estudando. Para sua surpresa muitas delas eram de plantas sem qualquer qualificação mágica, embora em um livro paralelo de Poções havia descoberto, dizia que elas eram usadas em poções quando queria diminuir a densidade mágica da mesma. Embora, ainda não tivesse a menor ideia de como se calculava isso. Talvez fosse algo aprendido quando fosse um Aprendiz.

Enquanto anotava as plantas ou as características caso não soubesse quais eram, para sua surpresa eram bem poucas as plantas que realmente não conhecia - percebendo como jardineiro na casa dos Dursleys não havia sido em vão - percebeu a aproximação de um aluno um pouco mais alto, sentando ao seu lado.

\- Harry, é verdade que você recusou a posição de Apanhador pela Grifinória?

Virou-se para Justin que estava falando relativamente baixo para o seu tom de voz normal, a curiosidade era óbvia em sua face, enquanto o menor pensava em como ele já sabia de algo que aconteceu no dia anterior.

\- Como você sabe disso, Justin?

\- Então é verdade?

\- Eu não disse isso.

Não sabia se deveria ou não contar para o amigo, já estava tendo muitos problemas na sua própria casa, sendo visto como um tolo por ter recusado a posição. Não que ele esperasse que qualquer um entendesse que não queria ser visto como alguém especial, como alguém só que tinha fama. Sabia que muito pensam assim sobre si, até mesmo na torre, fazendo isso esperava mudar a opinião dessas pessoas. Não funcionou. Ou melhor o tiro saiu pela culatra, por isso aprendeu uma lição: Muitas vezes só ele iria entender os seus próprios motivos. E realmente não se arrependia de ter recusado, por isso sentia sua mente em paz.

Ainda sim, nãos sabia como abordar o assunto com o igual, por isso continuou o seu trabalho pegando outra folha porque não conseguia se lembrar do nome dela, embora tivesse certeza que já tinha visto em algum lugar. Depositou-a na pilha de não conhecidas, enquanto pensava, mas não durou muito já que Justin colocou a mão em seu ombro fazendo-o encará-lo.

\- Vamos Harry, não seja assim. Vai me matar de curiosidade.

\- E porque importa descobri se eu recusei ou não?

Viu o igual ficar em silêncio por alguns segundos mordendo o seu lábio inferior, algo que fazia sempre que estava tentando chegar a uma conclusão difícil. Normalmente fazia essa cara quando um dos Monitores perguntava algo no Grupo de Estudo. Contudo o moreno sentiu que estava sendo muito grosso com ele, como se tivesse feito algo de errado, mas talvez tivesse haver com o fato de ter que se explicar várias vezes para os seus companheiros de Casa e a falta de compreensão deles lhe deixou irritado.

\- Não importa, não realmente. Mas a fofoca está correndo e por isso fiquei curioso. E como eu te conheço, achei que seria melhor descobrir na fonte.

Harry balançou a cabeça de forma negativa, detestava quando era o centro das atenções, embora sempre acabava ficando no meio dela por um motivo ou outro. Mas ele sabia que o seu amigo não iria deixá-lo em paz se não lhe desse uma resposta decente e os motivos dele não eram assim tão ruins, quem sabe uma pessoa sabendo da verdade não podia ajudá-lo a espalhá-la? Não custava tentar. Suspirou voltando-se completamente para ele.

\- Sim é verdade, eu não achei certo ela abrir uma exceção a regra só por minha causa. Principalmente quando eu descobri que ela não faria isso por mais ninguém.

Justin lhe encarou com incredulidade e Harry começou a se arrepender de ter contado, mas então ele lhe sorriu de maneira mais aberta e jovial enquanto balançava a cabeça.

\- Entendi, isso realmente parece com uma atitude que tomaria. Mas vai tentar ano que vem? Ou realmente não gosta do jogo?

Harry sorriu de volta aliviado por saber que o igual lhe conhecia o bastante para entender o seu lado.

\- Talvez, eu gosto muito de voar, mas não sei se quero a responsabilidade de ser parte do time sabe?

\- Sei sim, mas foi muito legal da sua parte recusar Harry, nem todo mundo teria a sua coragem.

Sorriu de verdade para o seu amigo, ou o mais próximo disso do que jamais tivera, ao mesmo tempo sentiu um aperto em seu coração sabendo que não tinha contado tudo a ele; mas sabia que existiam algumas coisas que era melhor guardar para si mesmo. Voltou-se para a planta a sua frente lembrando que era Camomila e que tinha feito chá daquilo para Tia Marge pouco tempo antes de ficar preso na árvore.

**Flitwick**

Ajeitou-se em sua poltrona na frente da lareira bem ao lado da janela que dava para o lago, onde observava a coruja sumindo de vista. Em sua frente dois livros estavam fechados depois de serem devidamente consultados, embora eles serviram para criar mais dúvidas do que resolvê-las. O que não era exatamente uma novidade. Qualquer livro que tinha como objetivo principal explicar o funcionamento do Ministério era um labirinto de frases e retóricas que não levavam a lugar nenhum e esse era um mal que se estendia as Guildas, ao menos ele tinha alguém para tirar suas dúvidas.

Movimentou a varinha fazendo os livros desaparecerem, seu quarto tinha uma ligação com sua biblioteca pessoal em sua casa, algo que havia demorado quase um ano para fazer a integração com as proteções do colégio sem danificá-las. Devido a complexidade e a vida do Castelo, demorou muito mais do que previra e ele adorou cada momento, era como duelar com alguém devidamente preparado. Algo que não sentia falta, embora a adrenalina sempre era bem vinda de vez enquanto. Movimentou novamente a varinha fazendo surgir um copo de leite quente da cozinha, algo que podia fazer por ser professor.

Tomou um gole sentindo o calor descendo pela garganta, devido sua compleição física isso significava que queimava a garganta de alguém. Novamente perguntou-se se estava se precipitando, se não deveria seguir sua regra e esperar até o quinto ano antes de fazer a proposta, mas então percebeu o quanto o menino estava melhorando a escrita e na prática era praticamente perfeito. Algumas vezes conseguia perceber que ele mantinha o feitiço mesmo quando não estava prestando a atenção e isso era algo que sempre fazia os seus alunos treinarem. Então ele tinha potencial.

Mas sabia muito bem que na melhor das hipóteses teria que esperar até o terceiro ano dele para isso, afinal ele precisava do currículo básico para conseguir a permissão formal da Guilda e mesmo sabendo que dois anos eram muito tempo, ele também sabia que poderiam ser muito bem utilizados para ensiná-lo coisas as mais. Mexeu sua varinha de novo fazendo surgir um livro menor e nem por isso menos complexo, alisou-o por alguns segundos enquanto sorria, se iria ensiná-lo a se defender, iria fazer isso direito. 

 **Hermione**  

Fechou o livro sem realmente saber o que pensar, principalmente porque tudo o que tinha acabado de ler havia desafiado tudo o que pensava saber sobre o mundo em que estava começando a conhecer. O mundo que não a via como uma aberração e sim como mais uma, certo havia preconceito, mas isso era algo que ninguém em lugar nenhum poderia escapar. Um mundo tão arcaico no início que ela pensou se tratar de preguiça, afinal eles tinham magia e podia resolver tudo com ela. Um mundo que ela pensava ter uma moral baseada na força e não na inteligência.

Mas ela estava errada. Não totalmente. Mas estava.

Para começar ela não tinha percebido o quanto a Magia os fazia diferente daqueles que não tinham, só de não pegar qualquer doença comum, era algo que já dispensava muito do que fez a medicina atual avançar. E como as doenças incuráveis, até onde ela podia perceber, também eram no Mundo Trouxa, não fazia muita diferença. Isso sem contar que muito do que levavam-nos ao médico eram quando faziam qualquer Arte de forma errada e não sabiam como voltar ao estado usual. O que a medicina trouxa não poderia ajudar. Embora o conhecimento sobre o corpo humano deles fossem bem básicos, mas eles não precisavam de muito mais do que isso.

A tecnologia era algo que também podia ser dispensado, afinal eles tinham Floo que poderia servir para chamadas onde a cabeça aparecia. Se ela tinha entendido certo. E as corujas não demoravam muito mais do que alguns dias para voar ao redor do mundo, tudo graças a um complexo conjunto de feitiços que ela não começava nem mesmo a tentar entender. Sem contar que eles passavam muito tempo praticando e estudando a Arte que devotam a vida, poucos realmente tinham tempo livre para ver televisão por exemplo.

Mas ela não conseguia entender porque ainda mantinham os Elfos Domésticos escravos para seus próprios deleite, mesmo eles dizendo que eram mais felizes assim, embora sinceramente ela acreditava que se tratava de um lavagem cerebral passada a gerações sem fim. Isso sem contar a mania que eles tinham de se ver como maiores do que todas as outras raças mágicas, mesmo aqueles como os Centauros que tinham a inteligência para discutir coisas como filosofia e arte. Sinceramente ela achava que isso tinha que mudar. Esse tipo de atitude era errada e ponto.

Outras coisas como poligamia, religião não Cristã e um respeito pela orientação sexual era algo que ela ainda não tinha qualquer opinião formada. Isso porque muito era parecido com o Mundo Trouxa e talvez tenha até a mesma divisão de opiniões que ela conhecia tão bem. Mordeu os lábios sem saber realmente como agir a partir dessas informações. Embora ela sabia muito bem que era só o começo, havia ainda muitas coisas para aprender e tempo para formar uma opinião mais sólida.

Ainda sim ela começou a repensar tudo o que achava que sabia e estava começando a perceber que talvez, só talvez, ser uma Nascida Trouxa tivesse realmente suas desvantagens. 

 **Harry**  

Suspirou ao terminar de escrever a última linha dos deveres que os professores tinham passado para o Natal, era certo que ele tinha quase um mês para fazê-los, mas queria um tempo para curtir um pouco o Castelo. Conhecê-lo e até mesmo participar de alguma brincadeira com seus amigos. Justin e Terry iriam ficar. Justin porque sua mãe viajou com a paróquia dela e seus irmãos eram muito mais velhos, deixando-o desconfortável para perguntar se podia ficar com algum deles e Terry não deu qualquer motivo, mas Harry estava começando a se acostumar a não ter respostas direto dele, embora tinha deixado claro que queria trabalhar no projeto. Já tinham conseguido unir dois dos três.

Se espreguiçou no mesmo momento em que percebeu que seus amigos Lufa-Lufa estavam se aproximando, como Ernie estava com um sorriso de lado, significava que eles iriam aprontar alguma coisa e talvez o envolvesse. Ainda não tinha conseguido a amizade dele e de Hanna, mesmo que falassem com eles normalmente, embora Hanna lhe ainda encarasse como se estivesse preste a desmaiar. Talvez sua fama fosse demais para a menina. Ou talvez ela só fosse muito tímida. Ele não sabia e preferia pensar que era a segunda.

\- Está ocupado Corvinal?

Levantou uma sobrancelha, mas não caiu na provocação, como sempre estava lendo alguma coisa ou praticando, Ernest resolveu chamá-lo assim. Embora sentisse muito mais como texugo do que com uma águia.

\- Na verdade, terminei o que estava fazendo, por quê?

\- Vai ter um jogo na sala Comunal da Lufa-Lufa, algo que é uma espécie de ritual de boas vindas, mas que às vezes podemos levar gente de fora. Hoje, é uma dessas ocasiões, quer vir?

Justin disse de forma animada, ele sempre comentou desse jogo, mas nunca disse nenhum detalhe; por isso viu-se curioso para participar. Olhou para os seu trabalhos já concluídos e sorriu para eles.

\- Eu vou sim.

O sorriso maroto de Ernie cresceu ainda mais, deixando-o com um pé atrás, mas o sorriso sincero de Justin o fez aceitar seu destino.

\- Ótimo.

Moveu a varinha lançando um simples feitiço de levitação guiando os objetos para dentro da bolsa, fechou-a e colocou no ombro. Viu como os texugos lhe encaravam como se tivesse feito alguma coisa miraculosa, contudo estava começando a se acostumar com isso, toda a vez que usava sua magia para algo comum que vai além da sala de aula, recebia esse tipo de olhada. Mesmo daqueles que tinham vindo de família mágica.

\- Então, eu sei que fica perto da cozinha, mas não exatamente onde.

\- Como sabe disso?

Harry sorriu para Ernie com um ar travesso, não iria simplesmente revelar as coisas que estavam descobrindo assim de mão beijada. O igual lhe encarou com um ar irritado, mas Hanna colocou a mão no ombro dele balançando a cabeça.

\- Você sabe que existe livros que tem essas informações não é?

A expressão cômica do menino foi tão engraçado que todo mundo começou a rir, enquanto eles começaram a ir para o Salão Comunal Lufa-Lufa.

**Pomona**

Tinha consentido que outros alunos fossem para o jogo de sua casa, era semana de férias e o castelo estava quase vazio, por isso sabia que os seus estudantes não iriam fazer muito estragado. Apesar de que nada iria se comparar ao Natal do ano anterior, ela até hoje recebia cartas lhe pedindo explicações sobre como as coisas saíram tanto do caminho e isso apenas porque os Lufa-Lufa tinham uma liberdade maior de exploração que a maior parte das outras casas, não só porque eles eram confortáveis uns com os outros como também por serem naturalmente curiosos.

Ainda sim ela estava de olho enquanto terminava um trabalho para a revista de herbologia da Áustria, eles tinham encomendado um artigo sobre feitiços para manter as estufas bem climatizadas mesmo sob altas temperaturas. Fosse frio ou calor. Como seu título de Mestre veio a partir de um estudo bem semelhante na Rússia, achou interessante aceitar o desafio. O que lhe chateava era a resolução do Castelo em não permitir que os professores fizessem isso para os jornais da Britânia, embora ela soubesse que Dumbledore fosse um dos principais responsáveis nessa ideia dos Conselho dos Pais. De qualquer forma entre uma escrita ou outra, ela olhava para o grande espelho de sua sala que lhe conectava com o sala comunal de seus aprendizes.

Para seu espanto ou talvez nem tanto, percebeu que Harry Potter estava sentado entre Justin e Susan esperando para a varinha fosse girada. Por um segundo ela perguntou-se se alguém tinha se dignado a explicar-lhe as regras e que quebrá-las não era uma opção, então percebeu que isso teria tirado metade da graça de levá-lo para a brincadeira. Sorriu achando que ele teria um experiência que nunca fosse esquecer.

Mas sua curiosidade acabou ganhando dos seus deveres, ainda tinha algum tempo para terminar - principalmente por ter que colocar as Teias de Feitiços no artigo. Assim estendeu seu braço pegando a varinha que estava bem ao seu lado, fazendo um movimento dando voz a imagem que estava a sua frente enquanto encostava-se mais em sua poltrona. Mexeu a varinha de novo fazendo surgir uma xícara de chá na sua frente.

\- Harry, verdade ou desafio?

A voz de Cedrico soou meio distante, esse era um dos detalhes do feitiço que nunca conseguirá melhorar, por mais que treinasse com o Filius. Ainda sim era clara o suficiente para entender perfeitamente o que estavam falando. O menor virou-se para Ernie que cutucou-o de maneira provocativa, Pomona levantou uma das suas sobrancelhas, um Grifinório tendia a fazer algo drástico, mas esperava que a falta de conhecimento mágico dele servisse para minimizar os efeitos desse desafio.

\- Desafio.

Viu a turma toda começar a bater no chão criando um barulho de trovoada que era comum quando alguém pedia Desafio. Viu Cedrico sorrir e ela começou a balançar a cabeça de forma negativa, ele podia ser um dos seus melhores texugos, mas isso não o isentava de faltar bom senso.

\- Eu te desafio a pegar o Pomo.

Ele estendeu a varinha criando uma bola dourada que voava de forma rápida ao redor do cômodo, ela mexeu a varinha de novo preferindo não ver o estrago que iria criar, afinal já iria bastar o esporro que levaria do Chefe dos Elfos quando ele descobrisse o que tinham que reparar.

 **Harry**  

Acordou sentindo-se completamente moído, não só por ter se divertido na noite anterior como também por finalmente entender porque nenhum lufando perderia o jogo semanal, contudo o que mais gostou foi do fato das pessoas terem uma liberdade que não sentia na Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Onde sempre havia um ar de desafio. De pessoas aprontando e barulho. Talvez ele estivesse ido para a Casa errada no final das contas. Contudo era muito tarde para arrependimentos, assim saiu de sua cama percebendo que estava sozinho e caminhou para a Sala Comunal onde ainda deveriam ter alguns que ficaram e não se espantou quando viu que Deans e Seamus estava sentado abrindo os seus presentes um ao lado do outro.    

\- Bom dia.

Os dois viraram-se para ele sorrindo, eles eram diferentes, um negro e o outro branco. Um de cabelo liso e outro crespo, um era maior e fino e o outro era baixo e parrudo. Ainda sim Harry achava que tinha alguma coisa de igual neles. Alguma coisa que os fazia ser tão parecidos como se fossem um só. Isso lhe enervava e ao mesmo tempo lhe dava uma sensação de que tudo estava no lugar certo. Era estranho.

\- Bom dia, Harry.

\- É dorminhoco, achamos que não fosse mais acordar e quase abrimos o seu presente.

\- Presente? Como assim?

Seamus levantou uma sobrancelha e apontou para a frente, bem embaixo da árvore estavam um embrulho e um pacote com o seu nome. Sorrindo porque era a primeira vez que ganhava presente na vida, na verdade segunda, tinha ganhado o bolo e a Edwiges de Hagrid. Caminho em direção a eles estendendo a mão para tocar no pacote, quando sentiu alguma coisa, uma excitação que sabia muito bem não ser sua. Uma vibração que passou para as pontas dos seus dedos lhe irradiando um calor gostoso. Abriu a mão sentindo o pacote cair no chão, aquilo parecia certo, até demais e todos os livros indicavam que isso significava um feitiço muito poderoso.

Olhou de mais perto percebendo o bilhete que havia ali, com sua varinha fez um movimento usando o feitiço de levitação para trazê-lo para mais perto. Abriu e leu, percebendo que não havia qualquer informação útil. Por isso levitou o pacote até o seu malão em seu quarto, não percebendo que estava sendo observado pela dupla que lhe observavam de forma intrigada, só então voltou para o Salão Comunal.

\- O que houve, Harry?

Dean perguntou fazendo-o observá-lo, percebendo que os braços de Sean estava em seu ombro de maneira natural. Balançou a cabeça de forma a se concentrar.

\- Esse embrulho está enfeitiçado, mas não tenho certeza do que seja e o bilhete não diz, então até eu saber mas vou deixá-lo guardado.

\- E como sabe disso?

\- Eu senti.

Viu os dois trocarem olhares enquanto dava de ombro, não era a primeira vez que dava uma resposta assim, principalmente quando se tratava de magia. Pegou o pacote que estava do lado e começou a abri-lo, dentro havia um livro velho e gasto, curioso sobre o que seria pegou-o e sentou-se na poltrona livre abrindo. Uma sobrancelha elevou-se enquanto começava confuso e logo começava a entender sobre o que se tratava.

**Flitwick**

 - Professor, posso falar com você?

Virou-se para o menino, como sempre sua aparência era meio selvagem com seus cabelos rebeldes e olhos vívidos que parecia brilhar como se fosse Avada Kedrava. Diferente dos outros professores, sua aparência não lhe incomodava, na verdade sabia que isso poderia ser útil em um futuro próximo. Parou na frente dele, esperando que o menino começasse.

\- Eu recebi o livro e não sei se entendi muito bem.

Filius balançou a cabeça de forma positiva, enquanto sua mente pensava sobre como poderia abordar o assunto. Talvez a forma mais direta fosse a melhor. Principalmente por ele ser um Grifinório e eles costumam reagir melhor assim. Moveu sua varinha de forma circular fazendo uma proteção, não queria que ninguém escutasse o que tinha que para falar e também serviria para confundir temporariamente o Castelo, isso iria manter Dumbledore fora dos seus assuntos.

\- É exatamente o que parece Senhor Potter, estou lhe ensinando como criar uma proteção rúnica.

\- Mas, isso não é normalmente ensinado depois do Sexto Ano?

\- Normalmente sim, contudo eu tenho meus motivos para fornecer tal informação para o Senhor.

\- E qual seria?

Ficou em silêncio observando o menino, que parecia lhe encarar com preocupação crescente, como se soubesse o que ele iria dizer. Até onde o meio sangue poderia dizer, sabia mesmo. Assim reforçou sua coragem, meio com medo, meio antecipando.  

\- Eu sei que o senhor não é tratado como deveria pelos seus guardiões, embora não sabia ainda o que exatamente você passa.

O menino começou a balançar a cabeça como se começasse a negar, mas Filios levantou um de seus dedos fazendo sua magia emanar uma aura de autoridade, por alguns segundos o menino lhe encarou com medo. Quase pavor. Então mudou a frequência de sua magia para torná-la menos agressiva, demonstrando que realmente se preocupava com ele.

\- Sou professor desse Castelo a quase quarenta anos, eu já vi muitos alunos chegarem e partirem. Por isso eu sei muito bem como se parece uma criança que não tem como seu lar um lugar seguro, assim como eu também sei quando alguém não vai pedir ajuda. Seja por algo ridículo como orgulho ou algo mais sério como algum tipo ameaça. Seja qual for seu motivo, Senhor Potter, faz parte do meu trabalho ajudá-lo.

O menino abaixou a cabeça como se tivesse em vergonha, o professor balançou sua varinha fazendo o menino levantar a cabeça. Seu rosto demonstrava descrença e raiva. Não sendo os sentimentos que esperava encontrar.

\- Já tentaram me ajudar antes, Professor. Tudo o que aconteceu foi eu passar como mentiroso e ladrão. Meus tios sempre conseguem sair por cima. Não tenho motivos para acreditar que dessa vez vai ser diferente.

\- E por que Senhor Potter?

\- Por que?

Sentiu a magia dele reagir de maneira selvagem, como uma criatura ganhando vida e preste a atacar um inimigo, ele virou a cabeça de maneira curiosa. Era uma forma muito rara de manifestação, não se lembrava qual foi a última vez que tinha visto uma manifestação tão poderosa assim. Ou melhor, do último jovem. Principalmente um não tão treinado assim.

\- Se vocês realmente se importassem, teriam me salvo antes.

As palavras dele saíram de maneira entrecortada, ranhada de muitos sentimentos conflituosos, ele não pode fazer nada além de balançar a cabeça de forma positiva. Ele tinha motivos para ficar tão irritado e decepcionado.

\- Vocês tem a magia e mesmo sabendo que existem limites, acredito que me achar e me ajudar seria possível. Eu sou um herói para eles e mesmo assim.

\- Eles te deixaram com pessoas que te maltrataram.  

O menino balançou a cabeça olhando para o outro lado, isso colocou a mão no ombro dele, percebendo que não era muito menor do que o menino. Isso era raro. Seus olhos se fixaram nele.

\- Harry, infelizmente não podíamos fazer nada para ajudá-lo antes e mesmo agora é uma tarefa das mais complicadas. Não só pelas leis, mas também por todas as pessoas que estão envolvidas, pessoas que querem lhe ferir, pessoas que acham que sabem o que é melhor para você. Por isso eu optei pela única forma que eu poderia te ajudar.

Ainda havia descrença nos olhos dele, contudo havia outra coisa também, embora o professor preferiu não prestar muita atenção. Não queria ter esperanças, preferia lidar com o que tinha em mãos naquele momento.

\- É que te ajudar a se defender deles, o livro que te dei irá indicar um caminho mágico que o Ministério não pode rastrear. Assim você poderá se defender e se tiver criatividade, Senhor Potter muito mais do que isso.  

**Terry**

 - Você está muito distraído, normalmente é muito mais animado que isso quando testar nossos feitiços.

Era verdade, o esmeraldino era muito mais entusiasmado do que ele, principalmente quando começou a descobrir que havia algo chamado Aritmancia que servia como um instrumento para o que pretendiam alcançar ali. Ainda sim era uma matéria um tanto enigmática, mesmo com isso estava conseguindo caminhar pelo básico, ao menos o suficiente para começar a entender como unir movimentos e palavras e intenções para não fazer tudo desmoronar ou explodir na sua cara. Naquele dia no entretanto, as coisas estavam diferentes.

Ele parecia se distrair muito fácil e perdendo a concentração entre um movimento e outro, criando uma falha que normalmente não acontecia. Por isso, mesmo que não tivesse nenhum pouco satisfeito com a falta de avanço, sabia que não conseguiria ir a lugar nenhum sem ajuda do moreno. Ele conseguia compreender coisas que ele não conseguia, fosse porque tivesse talento ou porque estudava, mas não fazia a menor diferença.

Por isso parou o que estava fazendo, o papel em que trabalhava caiu na mesa sem vida, o esmeraldino lhe encarou por alguns segundos antes de suspirar. Isso era bom. Significava que ele iria falar.

\- Tem muita coisa acontecendo agora, mas o que está me deixando assim foi um presente que ganhei e não sei como verificar se ele é perigoso ou não.

Algo como ele disse aquilo lhe fez perceber que não estava contando toda a verdade e embora se sentisse levemente deixado de fora, sabia que não iria ganhar nada pressionando e até perderia o que tinha lhe oferecido de maneira gratuita. Assim balançou a cabeça e resolveu seguir a dança, quem sabe no futuro ele não passasse a confiar mais nele.

\- E por que tem essa suspeita?

\- Eu sinto uma vibração no embrulho e um calor, toda a vez que toco, segundo os livros de Defesa isso significa que existe algum tipo de encantamento no pacote. Provavelmente programado para mim, mas não sei como ver se é ou não ruim, nenhum livro parece ajudar, mas acho que estou procurando errado.

Ficou em silêncio achando fantástico que ele conseguisse fazer algo que normalmente bruxos treinados não conseguiam ou simplesmente ignorava. Ao menos aqueles que só se formavam na escola, sem nenhuma aprendizagem ou complemento por fora, mesmo assim não deixou que os seus sentimentos passassem para o rosto, isso porque o menino não precisava de mais pressão. E também por não se sentir confortável em demonstrar seus pensamentos, mesmo para alguém que estava começando a sentir confiança. Um leve sorriso apareceu em seus lábios, aparentemente Harry não era o único que tinha dificuldades com confiança.

\- Eu conheço um feitiço, mas ele é falho.

\- O quanto falho?

\- Um feitiço das Trevas forte o bastante pode passar despercebido.

\- Bom, é melhor do que nada.

Terry balançou a cabeça enquanto via o esmeraldino retirar um embrulho da bolsa, usando um feitiço de levitação, que não o tinha ouvido pronunciar. O que podia significar que  não tinha ouvido, embora achava que houvesse sido não verbal. Mais um ponto para a capacidade do menino. Viu colocar o pacote em cima da mesa entre eles, fazendo seus pensamentos voltaram-se para ele.

\- Você anda com algo possivelmente enfeitiçado na mochila?

\- É para evitar que alguém se machuque quando eu não estiver olhando.

\- Harry, você pode se machucar andando com isso por aí.

Ele abriu e fechou a boca de forma meio abismada como se não tivesse pensado nisso, então percebeu quando ele simplesmente deu de ombros como quem não se importasse. Terry negou com a cabeça enquanto começava a gesticular com sua varinha um feitiço que tinha aprendido com o seu pai um tempo atrás, durante uma de suas viagens pelo mundo.

\- Manifestat Malum.

O embrulho começou a brilhar em vários tons, enquanto o feitiço buscava por alguma coisa, então ele parou em vermelho e branco. Por um segundo observou sem saber realmente o que aquilo poderia significar. Fechou os olhos fazendo com que a voz de seu pai soasse em seu ouvido lhe instruindo sobre as cores, demorou um pouco para conseguir acessar essa memória, era muito novo e sua mente muito dispersa ainda sim conseguiu descobrir o que queria.  

\- Tem um Proteção de Sangue e nada mais.

\- Proteção de Sangue?

\- É.

Não respondeu, em partes porque queria que ele pesquisasse sobre e em parte porque não sabia exatamente como explicar isso, não sabia como os trouxas viam magias que usam sangue como base, até os bruxos acham algo maligno.

\- Certo, então vamos ver do que se trata.

O moreno abriu o pacote revelando uma capa, não precisou olhar duas vezes para saber do que se tratava, uma Capa de Invisibilidade. Ainda sim ficou maravilhado quando ele se cobriu com ela, ficando só com sua cabeça visível. Viu os olhos do menino brilhando em divertimento.

\- Cara, uma Capa da Invisibilidade! Isso é brilhante! E ainda pertenceu ao meu pai!

\- Sério?

\- É o que o bilhete diz.

\- Então é um item muito poderoso, poucas sobrevivem tanto tempo.

O moreno ficou em silêncio olhando para si mesmo por alguns segundos, então retirou a capa dobrando-a pouco antes de colocá-la na mochila. Sua expressão revelando que tinha uma dúvida, o menino era óbvio demais, isso poderia ser um problema quando se tornasse o mais velho, a não ser que fosse forte o bastante para isso realmente não importa, o que achava que iria ocorrer. 

\- Existe alguma forma deu descobrir de onde veio essa capa? Sabe, a procedência?

\- Pouco provável, esse tipo de normalmente é segredo e passado de pais para filhos.

\- Então eu teria que estudar a minha família para descobrir?

\- Basicamente, mas porque quer saber?

Viu o igual morder os lábios como se considerasse alguma coisa, assim esperou pacientemente para que decidisse sabendo que era um momento crucial da amizade deles. Mesmo que seja por algo que muitos iriam considerar bobo.

\- Eu não conheço sobre a minha família, seria legal saber algo deles.

\- Então você pode pegar os livros hereditários que tem na bibliotecas, são antigos, mas podem te ajudar a descobrir o que precisa.

\- Certo, eu vou fazer isso. Obrigado pela ajuda, Terry.

**Harry**

 Estava caminhando de volta para a Torre, tinha passado o resto da tarde na biblioteca sentindo-se completamente frustrado em descobrir que não tinha qualquer livro sobre árvores genealógicas dos bruxos. Nem mesmo um feitiço para que ele pudesse tentar descobrir sozinho, ao menos encontrou uma informação útil: ele poderia mandar uma coruja para Gringotes pedindo essas informações e descobrir o que queria saber. Embora, ele estivesse carregando três livros sobre Proteções de Sangue e isso depois de ler os capítulos de alguns outros.

Assim descobriu que apesar de ter o nome genérico de proteções, ele servia bem mais do que só isso, também serviam para manter um item mágico funcionando, para tornar alguma coisa leal (isso incluía animais mágicos e alguns animais não mágicos, embora este seja proibido pelo Ministério) e uma série de outras coisas. Descobriu também que a grande parte da Magia feita com sangue era algo proibido, considerado magia das Trevas. Não fazia ideia do que era considerado Magia das Trevas, embora estivesse começando a perceber mais e mais que tinha haver com o que Ministério proibia do que qualquer coisa na magia em si. Mesmo que não fizesse muito sentido o critério deles.

Como estava quase passando do horário de recolhimento tudo estava escuro, com apenas tochas ocasionais que se acendiam quando ele chegava perto e apagava logo depois que ele passava criando ilusões escuras na covas da parede. Não sentia realmente medo, mas não podia negar que estava tenso esperando alguma coisa sair dessas escuridões, isso porque o Castelo tinha seus pesadelos. Ou assim lhe pareceu em Horgwarts: Uma História.

Estava passando pelo corredor que leva para as escadarias quando ouviu um barulho esquisito, como se fosse tecido e isso lhe fez entrar na alcova mais próxima, uma reação automática devido a sua vida com seus tios. Encolheu-se segurando os livros contra o peito, sua respiração diminuindo. O silêncio pareceu durar eternamente, até ouvir passos. Aos poucos uma silhueta apareceu contra a parede quando uma tocha se ascendeu e um voz que conhecia muito bem soou baixa e rouca.

\- Continue sem mim, Quinius. Eu tenho um problema para resolver.

\- T-tem c-certeza S-severus.?

\- Tenho. Agora. Vá.

O comando dele era forte o suficiente para fazer o outro professor simplesmente sair, embora Harry só conseguia sentir levemente lívido em como ele tratava todo mundo dessa forma seca e ríspida.

\- Acho que é muito tarde para ficar escondido não é mesmo Potter?

\- Sim, Senhor. Perdoe-me por isso.

O mais velho simplesmente não disse nada, como se não estivesse esperando por aquilo, mas o esmeraldino tinha prometido para si mesmo no começo do ano que não iria antagonizar. Queria se formar com notas razoáveis em Poções e não iria conseguir isso se transformá-lo em um inimigo ainda maior do que já era, embora estivesse começando a achar que sua mera existência fosse o suficiente para deixá-lo irritado. Estava começando a se acostumar com isso.

\- E o que estava fazendo aqui?

\- Eu estava pesquisando sobre um relíquia que pertencia a minha família Senhor e não percebi a hora até a Madame Price me avisar.

\- Qual seria essa relíquia?

\- Desculpe-me Senhor, mas isso não é da sua conta.

Sentiu uma onda fria lhe atingindo, fazendo-o instintivamente dá um passo para frente com sua varinha em riste apontando para o rosto do mais velho. Sua feição era severa e dura como aço, seus olhos brilhavam de forma obscura, embora não pudesse ver nada daquilo naquela luz.

\- Está me desafiando para um Duelo, Senhor?

O silêncio prosseguiu por um pouco mais de tempo, mas o menino não abaixou a guarda, mesmo sabendo que não poderia fazer muito contra alguém muito mais bem treinado e experiente do que ele. Ainda sim, tinha que demonstrar que sabia muito bem o que aquilo significava. Ficaram se encarando por uma quantidade interminável de tempo, embora a magia do professor não tivesse saído de cima dele.

\- Vá direto para a torre, sem mais paradas.

Ficou parado vendo o professor se afastar e só então colocou sua varinha em suas vestes, deixando um suspiro sair de seus lábios. Aquilo havia sido muito perto, terrivelmente perto.

 **Flitwick**  

Depositou a carta em cima da sua escrivaninha enquanto conjurava seu jantar, diferente da sua espécie - que era essencialmente carnívora - tinha puxado seu pai preferindo algo muito mais frugal. Ajeitou-se pegando os seus talheres e começando a comer. A resposta tinha sido exatamente o que achara que seria, com inclusive as mesmas brechas que achava que teria, o que significava que ainda havia pelo menos dois anos para sobreviver antes que pudesse começar os desafios para adotar um Aprendiz.

Isso não significava que estava desprovido totalmente de ideias, haviam outras coisas que poderia colocar em prática, que não só lhe daria permissão para ter o menino sobre suas asas durante as férias como também serviria para adiantar o currículo dele. Alguns iriam dizer que estava trapaceando e estariam corretos, contudo aquele era uma situação completamente aquém de qualquer outro solução e apesar de ser uma pessoa justa, seguidora das regras, não havia nada dizendo que não poderia ser técnico de alguém da liga infantil.

Na verdade é bem ao contrário, ele já havia recebido diversas propostas que até aquele momento foram educadamente declinadas, se fosse treinar alguém seria uma pessoa de sua total e completa escolha. Mesmo seus motivos podendo ser questionados, a escolha ainda havia sido dele e sabia que no futuro seria recompensado plenamente. Mesmo que não fosse em moedas de ouro.

**Harry**

\- Potter, eu posso falar com você?

A voz de Granger me tira da explicação de Neville, o amigo tinha chegado um pouco mais cedo naquele dia e queria saber se seu dever de poções estava escrito de forma adequada e apesar das informações estarem corretas ele tinha se prendido bem mais no aspecto hebológico do que na poção em si. Por isso o esmeraldino estava fazendo as correções para ele melhorar seu dever e não levar uma nota muito ruim, porque sentia que Snape não seria justo.

\- Pode esperar um pouco? Estou ajudando Neville com o dever dele e já estamos terminando.

A menina balançou a cabeça de forma positiva, por isso ele voltou para o trabalho enquanto a nascida trouxa sentava perto deles, dando dicas aqui e ali, embora deixasse as explicações por conta dele. Isso era algo que ele considerava muito mais do que ela simplesmente se metendo como se soubesse de tudo. Assim eles conseguiram terminar rápido de ajudar o amigo, com uma gratidão que o moreno não achava que merecia, viu-o se levantar e ir para o quarto terminar de organizar suas coisas.

\- É legal o que está fazendo por ele.

\- E o que seria isso exatamente?

\- Ajudando. Nem todo mundo se habilitaria, afinal sempre que ele está sozinho o caldeirão acaba furando.

\- Existe um motivo para isso, Granger, mas não acho que veio até aqui para falar sobre Neville não é?

Granger mordeu os lábios por alguns segundos e percebeu que os olhos dela estavam meio perdidos, o menino simplesmente deu-lhe tempo para conseguir pensar de forma coerente, então ela balançou os seus cabelos fazendo sua juba moverem de forma icônica. Então ela lhe encarou com determinação.

\- Eu terminei de ler o livro que você me passou.

\- Então?

\- Acredito que muito do que ele explica são válidos, meus pais – apesarem de serem bons pais – parecem não conseguir encarar a Magia de uma forma muito racional. Eles sempre demonstram medo e o alívio ao saber que eu não poderia fazer fora da escola foi quase doloroso.  Ainda sim, não consigo aceitar escravidão e casamento arranjado.

Harry ficou em silêncio depois de ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer, percebendo que a menina ainda não tinha chego as mesmas conclusões do que si e poderia não chegar, por isso achou que era melhor manter seus pensamentos guardados. Não seria nenhum pouco legal se a menina achasse que ele fosse preconceituoso ou algo assim.

\- Quanto à trouxas não lidarem bem com Magia, é o que torna tão fácil repeli-los e impedir que descubra lugares mágicos como esse Castelo e algumas colônias com animais fantásticos. Quanto a casamento arranjado é algo complicado de falar, porque existe isso ainda em muitas culturas no Mundo Trouxa que ainda o fazem, então acho que isso é parâmetro pessoal.  A escravidão? Isso também é complicado.

\- Como escravidão pode ser complicada?

\- Já estudou alguma coisa sobre a História da Magia além do livro que nos foi passado?

\- Algumas coisas, por quê?

\- Bom, eu também não li muito, mas o que eu li sobre Elfos Domésticos é que eles precisam de algum tipo de fonte de magia para conseguir não só viverem como também ter sua própria magia. Os livros são vagos, mas alguma coisa ocorreu e acabaram dependendo da magia humana para isso.

\- Mas então como eles podem ser libertos então?

\- Isso também não está muito bem explicado, mas acho que se conversar com Percy Weasley ele poderá te dar respostas melhores.

\- O monitor?

\- Sim, eu soube que ele é fã de História da Magia, então acho que pode ser uma boa.

Hermione ficou em silêncio pensando sobre o que tinha falado, era legal ter alguém para discutir sobre a cultura bruxa por um ponto de vista de fora, tinha Justin, mas o amigo era uma pessoa muito mais divertida do que sério e assuntos assim lhe deixava mais confuso do que lhe ajudavam. Embora ele entendesse Transfiguração e Poções como se fosse um pato na água, essas matérias ele amava discutir com quem quer que tenha algum tipo de dúvida ou opinião relevante.

\- Vou conversar com ele então, parece bem mais razoável do que os outros Weasley disponíveis.

\- Não se engane ele consegue ser muito intransigente se você parecer minimamente desinteressada.

\- Não se preocupe, eu tomo anota nas aulas do Professor Bins. Acho que consigo lidar com Percy Weasley.

**Minerva**

Tinha acabado de revisar o plano de aula do dia seguinte. Mesmo sendo basicamente a mesma matéria todo ano, gostava de mudar a forma como abordava, isso atraia a atenção dos alunos e evitava que suas provas ou surpresas se espalhassem pelo Castelo. Sentiu uma tempestade chegando, não literalmente, mas o ar do lado de fora de sua sala parecia levemente ozonizado e o cheiro característico de ar e água vinha dali; por isso não se surpreendeu a alguém bater em sua porta. Mexeu seus dedos fazendo a porta destrancar, permitindo a entrada pessoa.  

A saudação morreu em seus lábios ao perceberem os olhos do menino, duas esferas verdes que brilhavam como a maldição da morte ao lhe encarar. Sua magia envolta dele como uma capa protetora, embora sentisse a selvageria estalar como dentes batendo, era a demonstração mais cruel que vira desde da única vez que fora obrigada a lutar com Lestrange. As vezes quando o dia estava muito ruim tinha pesadelos com esse dia, a risada maníaca da mulher ecoando como uma música fúnebre.

\- Professora, eu posso falar com a Senhora?

A voz do menino soou baixa e rouca, mal contendo o estado emocional que parecia estar, isso lhe fez voltar a si e lembrar-se que não iria falhar com qualquer aluno que precisasse de sua ajuda.

\- É claro, Senhor Potter.  Fique a vontade.

Sentiu os seus pelos se arrepiarem, fazendo-a lembrar-se de quando encontrou Severus tremendo de medo, tão perdido em seus próprio pensamentos que precisou ficar na ala hospitalar por dois dias. Na época ficou muito preocupada com o menino, mas Albus havia dito que tinha resolvido tudo e deixou esse assunto morrer. Até hoje, não fazia ideia do que realmente aconteceu, mas não poderia ser nada de bom. Sentiu o peso da falha, mas não podia pensar no passado agora. Tinha que se fixar no presente a sua frente.

\- Eu estava pesquisando um presente que ganhei esse natal e acabei pedindo minha árvore genealógica para Gringotts, acabou que enviaram a minha certidão de nascimento junto.

Minerva sentiu-se gelar como se estivesse na presença de um Augurio, sabendo exatamente o que aquilo significava. Afinal, na certidão de nascimento vinham os nomes dos padrinhos do menino e seus status atuais. Alice Longbottom estava em St. Mungus e Sirius Black era considerado o maior traidor das Ilhas Britânicas. Isso significava que o menino tinha descoberto um segredo que nenhum adulto estava nem cogitando em lhe explicar.

\- Senhor Potter...

Viu quando o menino levantou um dedo indicando que ainda não tinha terminado de falar, viu quando os olhos deles brilhavam de maneira sinistra naquela luz do crepúsculo. Novamente sentiu uma sensação de completo terror, nem mesmo quando encarou Comensais sentiu-se tão ameaçada antes e isso porque sabia o que eles podiam fazer. O que não era o caso. Harry era um menino poderoso e estava preste a entrar em colapso, isso poderia acabar muito mal se não agisse com cautela.

\- Eu entendo que ele seja um prisioneiro e seja muito complicado para um pré-adolescente iniciando no Mundo Bruxo ter que lidar com isso. Eu realmente entendo Professor McGonagall. Mas eu sou o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu e acho que deveria saber se tem alguém tão perigoso assim lá fora, que possivelmente pode querer vir atrás de mim. Por que ninguém achou que eu deveria saber que meu padrinho era um Comensal da Morte? Se ele fugir? Se salvarem ele?

O silêncio caiu na sala de maneira pesada, não conseguia encontrar forças para responder aquelas perguntas, porque isso nunca havia sido feito. Ninguém nunca antes tinha fugido de Azkaban e não havia motivos para acreditar que seria diferente dessa vez, nada indicava isso. Assim reuniu suas forças, para começar a explicar.

\- Ninguém fugiu antes da prisão Harry, por isso não achamos que seria necessário explicarmos isso agora. Embora, sendo sincera, não existe um momento adequado para falar sobre algo tão complexo.

\- E quem decidiu que era cedo? Tenho certeza que meus tios não sabem dessa informação.

Minerva fechou os olhos de maneira cansada, era mais uma vez que percebia o quanto Albus tinham influenciado a todos para uma direção - que agora percebia - não ser a melhor, embora concordava com quanto ao menino ter o direito a ter uma infância normal. Abriu os olhos observando o menino que lhe encarava de forma atenta, esperando sua resposta, enquanto sua magia parecia rugir e querer devorar o que estava ao redor.

Em todo o tempo em que estuda as teorias da Magia, nunca havia encontrado nenhuma demonstração parecida, alguns diziam que era assim que a magia de um licantropo agia ao transformar o bruxo doente, mas sabia que o menino não era um deles. Ou teria demonstrado algum sinal e não havia ocorrido até aquele momento. Deixou um suspiro de maneira cansada e quase arrependida.

\- O diretor nos convenceu que você era ainda muito novo para esse tipo de informação e acabamos que seguimos.

\- E com qual direito o Diretor Dumbledore, tomou essa decisão?

A mulher piscou sem entender a pergunta do menino, mas estava começando a achar difícil raciocinar com a magia apontada para a sua direção, se quisesse manter essa conversa de maneira correta precisaria combater essa influência selvagem.

\- Antes de responder isso Harry, posso fazer um feitiço na sala? Prometo que não é algo que irá debilitá-lo.

Viu o menino acenar com a cabeça e puxou sua varinha, lançando um feitiço calmante no ar, costumava fazer isso sempre no seu primeiro dia de aula para deixar os alunos mais focados. Ela ignorou deliberadamente a voz que dizia que isso era muito próximo a Magia das Trevas, principalmente vendo a magia do outro diminuir o suficiente para ser tolerável. Suspirou de maneira mais leve quando ouviu a voz do menino inquirir novamente.

\- Com que direito Dumbledore tomou essa decisão?

\- Ele é responsável por qualquer aluno dentro desse Castelo, Harry. Então normalmente suas ordens são vistas como ordem de uma responsável legal, principalmente para nascidos trouxas.

\- Compreendo.

Normalmente iria acreditar que ele não havia entendido, mas gostaria de encerrar o assunto, mas seus olhos demonstravam outra coisa. Deixavam claro que alguma coisa havia sido respondido, mesmo que a pergunta não havia sido a que tinha feito. Ainda sim, voltou-se para si com seus olhar penetrante.

\- Eu tenho guardiões legais trouxas e eles não estão interessados no mundo mágico, por isso professora McGonagall, eu gostaria de te pedir para não esconder mais esse tipo de informação. Porque pelo o que me consta eu não tenho nenhum adulto olhando por mim e preciso saber o que pode ocorrer comigo a tempo.

Minerva sentiu uma tristeza crescendo em seu peito, ela sempre esteve presente para James e Lily, mas estava falhando em cuidar do filho de seus melhores alunos. Acenou com a cabeça de forma positiva, enquanto fazia mais uma promessa para si mesma.

\- Tudo bem Harry, eu compreendo e prometo não esconder esse tipo de informação de você.

**Justin**

 Podia ser muito desatento ao seu redor e feliz além do necessário as vezes, mas não era tão estúpido a ponto de não perceber que o seu amigo não estava sentindo-se muito bem. Havia uma certa inquietação no jeito silencioso com que ele estava prestando atenção nas plantas a frente dele, além de não está catalogando em partes como sempre fazia. Por isso chegou mais perto, percebendo que Ernie e Hannah ficaram cada um de lado prontos para intervir caso alguém tentasse espiar, sabia que mesmo que eles não fossem próximo do moreno, confiavam nele de uma maneira implícita.

Harry era considerado um Lufano por osmose, mesmo achando que seu amigo era de fato um Grinfinório.

\- Vai me falar o que está acontecendo?

O leonino não se virou de imediato, ficando em silêncio encarando as folhas a sua frente e o texugo estava preste a perguntar de novo quando ele se virou. Seus olhos estavam repleto de algum sentimento contido, que ele não sabia definir, nunca fora bom em ler pessoas. Esse era o trabalho de Terry, mas isso não significava que ele não soubesse como proceder.  

\- Harry, você pode confiar em mim.

\- Eu sei, mas é que eu não sei como começar.

\- Que tal do começo?

Viu o menino balançar a cabeça e começar a explicar, sobre o embrulho que ele sentia a magia irradiando, como Terry havia lhe ajudado; sua pesquisa sobre magia de sangue e como isso o levaram a pesquisar árvore genealógica culminando em saber que o seu padrinho estava em Azkaban. Embora o Banco não tivesse permissão para revelar o caso. Tudo isso terminou com Justin ficando em silêncio por algum tempo.

Então segurou a mão dele, vendo a expressão de espanto, começou a caminhar praticamente arrastando-o, o que não era exatamente uma tarefa difícil de ser feita. Parou na frente da professora que lhe observou com cuidado e então olhou para Harry, sentiu o braço dele subir e descer como se desse de ombro.

\- Professora eu posso sair com o Harry? Ele não está se sentindo muito bem hoje e acho que precisa de um pouco de ar fresco.

A mulher voltou-se para si e encarou-a com coragem, sabia que a mais velha não teria problema com isso, mas algo na expressão dela lhe fez querer defender seu ponto de vista.Viu o rosto rechonchudo da mulher lhe sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

\- Claro, vocês sempre entregam seus trabalhos no horário, então vocês podem ir. Só vou querer o trabalho na minha mesa na próxima aula.

\- Sim Senhora, pode deixar. E obrigado.

Continuou andando indo em direção ao lago e a árvore que costumava ficar quando precisava de algum tempo sozinho, porque mesmo tentando ser otimista sabia que sua mãe não iria aceitar sua “escolha” de vida. E não tinha a menor ideia de onde poderia ir, não sabendo se o seu irmão teria como mantê-lo nas férias, mas também sabia que não poderia sofrer mais do que o necessário.

Parou na árvore e só então soltou o menino, que não tinha falado nada e jogou-se na grama olhando-o do chão, seus olhos verdes pareciam confusos. Ele balançou a cabeça de forma negativa.

\- Você não precisa catalogar folhas hoje, Harry. Você precisa descansar um pouco e digerir tudo, pensar no que fazer a seguir.

\- Como assim?

Justin levantou sua sobrancelha, isso era óbvio até para si, mas talvez ele não tivesse visto tantos filmes de vinganças quanto se, vai saber?

\- Você não sabe que seu padrinho era o melhor amigo do seu pai?

Ele balançou a cabeça ainda parecendo muito confuso.

\- Não está curioso em saber o motivo?

\- E isso importa?

\- Não sei, talvez ele tenha seguido ordens e queria te matar, talvez seja algo pessoal e você não precise realmente se preocupar com ele. Vai ver seja algo completamente diferente. Mas acho importante, isso influencia de verdade a sua vida.

Ele sentou-se devagar, como se o cérebro dele estivesse começando a funcionar em pleno vapor e por isso seu corpo tenha perdido funções. Acontecia com Terry, mesmo que o Corvinal não percebesse.

\- Como posso fazer isso? O caso é travado.

\- Você pode arrumar um advogado, o pai do Ernie é um e por isso sei que eles existem aqui no Mundo Bruxo também.

Harry lhe encarou e sorriu, parecendo realmente muito bonito, viu-se corando e por isso desviou o olhar para as nuvens.

\- Obrigado, Justin. Essa é realmente uma ideia muito boa.  

**Harry**

 Estava terminando o livro sobre Magia de Sangue e rituais pagãos, para sua grande surpresa descobriu que a antiga religião é desencorajada nas ilhas, algo que não fazia qualquer sentido. Afinal todos os livros que especularam sobre como os humanos adquiriram magia, diziam que havia alguma ligação com os antigos Shamans e bruxos celtas, alguns iam mais longe a Atlântida e até Lemúria, antigos continentes que diziam estar perdidos, embora para os Bruxos sejam considerados locais mágicos tão poderosos que só poderiam entrar com convite. Algo semelhante a Avalon Britânica. Ainda sim, ficava confuso sobre o motivo real para isso ser banido.

Enquanto aos rituais de sangue, apenas pessoas habilitadas pelo Ministério poderia realizá-lo e isso com extrema cautela e sob escrutínio dos Aurores, mas apenas para o próprio sangue e alguns animais específico. Nada de animais mágicos, nada de sangue de outra pessoa. Depositou o livro ao seu lado com um ar pensativo, então não era possível que nenhum dos descendentes Potter tivesse feito essa capa, ela não teria durado tanto se fosse feita pelas forma tradicional e o primeiro Potter data de um pouco depois da criação do Ministério e a quantidade de sangue necessária poderia ser considerada insana, por falta de descrição melhor.

Suspirou enquanto olhava para a lareira, estava quase apagando, tinha perdido a hora lendo de novo. Isso era um padrão, porque quando não estava com Justin ou Terry estava lendo alguma coisa, já que realmente não tinha ninguém com uma amizade muito próxima em sua própria casa. Certo, falava com todo mundo do seu ano - talvez exceto Ron que havia ficado realmente chateado por ter virado um “CDF” - mas ninguém que pudesse considerar amigo, o mais próximo disso era Justin. Terry vinha logo atrás, contudo o igual é muito enigmático para ele considerá-lo um amigo de verdade.

Levantou caminhando para o seu dormitório, quando viu o retrato que servia de protetor da sala virando-se e olhando por cima do ombro, viu-a sorrindo de maneira meio irritada e meio sonolenta.

\- Tem alguém do lado de fora querendo entrar, ele não sabe a senha.

\- Posso ver quem é?

\- Claro, só não demore, estou morrendo de sono.

Viu quando o retrato ficou meio transparente revelando Neville do lado de fora, provavelmente ele havia esquecido a senha de novo, suspirou achando que o era muito melhor do que se dava crédito, mas isso não significava que sua memória fosse boa.

\- Pode deixá-lo entrar, ele é da casa.

\- Tudo bem querido, mas a responsabilidade é sua.

Ela abriu revelando o menino vestindo ainda o uniforme da escola e começou a sentir pena, mas estão parou. Não precisava sentir pena dele, precisava ajudá-lo, isso serviria muito mais e tinha uma ideia, ou melhor o início de uma ideia.

\- Obrigado, Harry. Eu estava começando a achar que iria dormir do lado de fora.

A forma como ele disse isso, pareceu que já tinha acontecido antes, contudo achou melhor deixar essa passar. Viu o menino entrar de maneira sofrida e não podia culpá-lo, dormir no chão era terrível.

\- Tudo bem, Neville. Mas você esqueceu a senha de novo, não foi?

Viu a vergonha estampada no rosto dele enquanto virava para o fogo que crepitava em silêncio.

\- É que muda toda a semana e demoro para aprender. Não sei como vocês conseguem.

\- Eu acho que eu posso ajudá-lo, mas não tenho muita certeza.

Ele voltou-se para encará-lo de maneira esperançosa e não pode deixar de sentir o seu coração pular em seu peito de maneira quase dolorosa. Sim, iria ajudá-lo. Queria ajudá-lo.

\- Mesmo?

\- Sim, só preciso tirar umas duvidas.

 **Terry**  

\- Deixa eu ver se entendi direito, você entrou em contato com essa Mestra de Feitiço Norueguesa e pediu a permissão dela para usar um feitiço, experimental ainda, só para ajudar Longbotton com seu problema de memória?

Sabia que era só uma questão de tempo até o menino decidir fazer alguma coisa idiota e impulsivo, afinal ele não estaria na casa dos leões se fosse só nobre. E já vinha demonstrando que, apesar de ser alguém que consegue pensar, nem sempre esse é o seu forte. Como quando ele azarou Malfoy por falar mal de Justin no meio de todo mundo. Não só isso, a azaração foi tão desconhecida que Madame Pomfrey teve que chamá-lo para descobrir qual era, fazendo-o não só perder pontos para sua casa como também um extenso trabalho sobre como era perigoso usar feitiços desconhecidos no meio de todo mundo e podia jurar que viu um sorriso no rosto da professora McGonagall quando ela disse que teria uma semana de detenção.

Mas aquilo era outra coisa completamente diferente, ele não só tinha iniciado contato fora do país como conseguido que essa Mestra lhe desse permissão - inclusive Ministerial - para usar seu feitiço desde que lhe informasse sobre como ele iria funcionar. Se ele fosse um adulto fazendo já seu aprendizado com Flitwick ou qualquer outro mestre, não teria qualquer problema, era o esperado até. Só que não era o caso, Harry era só um menino de onze anos com muita coragem e até certo ponto inconsequente. Ele era bom, claro, até mesmo Terry admitia que não teriam terminado sem a contribuição dele ou sem o pensamento não linear que ele possuía. Ainda sim, era perigoso, mesmo com feitiços de tradução.

\- Sim, ele realmente precisa de alguém que se arrisque por ele, Terry. Sua personalidade não lhe permite pedir ajuda para os professores, então só tem nós. Você vai me ajudar?

Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, talvez menos Anthony, teria dito não. Principalmente por não nutrir qualquer simpatia pelo menino Longbottom, ele era por demais dependente para seu gosto pessoal e isso deixava ainda mais claro. Mas era Harry em que estava pedindo, não só isso, era um feitiço experimental e estaria fazendo parte daquilo, deixando-o um passo mais próximo de conseguir um bom aprendizado depois que terminasse a escola. Isso não significava que simplesmente iria entrar às cegas naquele plano.    

\- Quais são as medidas de segurança que você está tomando?

Sorriso dele lhe deu vontade de azará-lo, detestava quando ele sorria dessa forma vitoriosa, que vinha acontecendo com mais frequência. Talvez tivesse ficado muito mole.

\- Ela disse que um simples Finite resolveria se lançado assim que as coisas derem errado, então chamei Justin para usá-lo. Ele é bom o suficiente para desfazer nossa corrente quando completa, então acredito que não será um problema.

Suspirou apertando a ponto de seu nariz, não confiava em Justin tanto quanto em Harry, mas sabia que o menino estava bem posicionado na parte prática da Arte e era um dos melhores - se não o melhor - em Transfiguração. Ele tinha talento, só precisa treiná-lo como Harry vinha fazendo. Ainda sim, sabia que ficaria bem mais seguro se Anthony estivesse com ele, mas sabia que ele não conhecia o esmeraldino direito e isso poderia ser um problema.

\- Quando é que você pretende fazer isso?

Harry sorriu de maneira quase maníaca e começou a se perguntar se era realmente uma boa ideia no final das contas. 

 **Neville**  

Sentia o peso da magia em seu braço, segundo o texto que Harry havia lhe dado para ler - dizendo que estava na hora dele começar a pensar por si mesmo - aquilo era comum e até mesmo esperado. Indicando que o feitiço estava devidamente ancorado e não apenas sobreposto, para sua própria surpresa não foi difícil para ele compreender o que o artigo dizia. Tirando uma ou outra coisa, ele conseguiu não só saber da onde vinha a ideia como também o método por de trás do pensamento utilizado para criá-lo. Talvez Harry estivesse correto e havia mais de uma tipo de habilidade mágica, talvez ele não precisasse ser o Auror como sua avó dizia. Talvez pudesse criar o seu próprio caminho e seguir por ele, mesmo que isso significasse irritar sua família.

Mas não sabia se tinha coragem para lidar com isso, principalmente por ainda sentir suas pernas trêmulas e sem força só de pensar em avisar a diretora de sua casa sobre o que tinham feito. Tinha pedido para manter em segredo, mas ele insistiu dizendo que aquilo poderia ser considerado cola e gerar um situação bem pior, além de ter pedido para a mulher ser sincera com ele e não seria justo se pagasse com mentira. Não sabia exatamente sobre o que tudo aquilo se tratava, mas era nessas horas que entendia que coragem nem sempre significava colocar sua vida em risco em atos heróicos. As vezes só significava fazer a coisa certa, mesmo quando é difícil.

Esse entendimento não facilitava sua vida, na verdade só demonstrava que ainda havia muita coisa para percorrer para ser a pessoa que queria ser. E estava começando a perceber que talvez a pessoa que queria ser não era exatamente coerente com a pessoa que era. Tudo porque Harry havia lhe pedido para pensar por si mesmo. Para tentar algo diferente. Ainda não entendia como ler um simples artigo, tinha feito-o ver a si mesmo de forma totalmente diferente do já via em sua vida. Talvez fosse assim que seu amigo havia começado.

Chegaram perto da professora, que lhes encarou de maneira um tanto neutra, embora havia algo que pudesse se chamar de expectativa por detrás deles. Ela fez um movimento com a mão fechando a porta, sabia que os professores da escola sabiam usar magia não verbal e gestual, mas ainda não tinha tido a oportunidade de vê-la. Em sua família ninguém conseguia executar com perfeição, exceto alguns feitiços bem simples, fechar uma porta poderia ser simples também, mas Neville achava que era muito legal não depender de varinha. Talvez isso salvasse seus pais.

\- Em que posso ajudá-los,  Senhores?

Harry lhe encarou com um sorriso confiante e seus olhos verdes brilhando em algo que poderia a ser considerado diversão. Ele chamava de masoquismo. Mas quando viu o igual erguer a manga de suas vestes e mostrar o feitiço, viu-se fazendo o mesmo. A mulher olhou aquilo com preocupação, mas então alguma coisa passou pelo seu rosto rápido, fazendo-a dar um sorriso que poderia ser considerado divertido.

\- A Mestra em Feitiços Afhild entrou em contato me dizendo que sentia-se muito animado por alunos de Hogwarts estarem interessados no projeto de feitiços comunicativos. Por um momento achei que fosse algum dos nossos formandos, mas pelo visto foi você Senhor Potter. Acredito que a Mestra Afhild não saiba da sua idade.

O menino coçou a cabeça de maneira divertida e quase constrangida, realmente as vezes, principalmente quando estava lhe explicando Poções. Por isso acreditava que ele conseguiu passar essa impressão, mesmo que não tivesse sido sua ideia original.

\- Desculpa professora, é que Neville tem problemas com aprender a senha que é trocada toda a semana pelos nossos monitores. E o único feitiço que eu achei que não envolve-se outro objeto, que ele poderia perder, foi esse.

A professora acenou com a cabeça de maneira positiva, então cruzou os braços encarando-o séria.  Neville engoliu em seco.

\- Embora eu ache sua atitude empreendedora positiva, Senhor Potter, ela também é bem perigosa. Feitiços experimentais são perigosos, principalmente um que ainda está em fase de desenvolvimento. Por isso, vocês irão perder vinte pontos cada um por não ter vindo falar comigo e irão ganhar dez pontos por sua desenvoltura. Além disso, quero um trabalho na minha mesa sobre os perigos de feitiços experimentais, além de detenções. Com isso, eu quero que vocês dois me mostrem seus braços, eu vou colocar um feitiço monitorador, para ter certeza que não irão colar usando a invenção dos outros.

Chegou mais perto ficando feliz com o resultado final, teria sido bem pior se ela tivesse pedido para retirar o feitiço. Assim sabia que não iria mais dormir fora da Sala Comunal e o sorriso de  Harry indicava que também estava bem com tudo isso.

**Harry**

Sentou-se ao lado de Terry, eles tinham tirado um Ótimo em seu trabalho escrito, mesmo que tivesse diversas correções em vermelhos e algumas anotações dizendo o que poderiam ter melhorado, o professor estava com um sorriso de orelha até orelha indicando que tinha gostado muito do que tinham feito. O que não poderia ser dito de Terry, porque ele ficou analisando as correções do professor dizendo que iria pesquisar depois, mas Harry sabia muito bem que a era a forma do menino dizer que precisavam melhorar. Se no ano que vem tivesse o mesmo trabalho, iria se negar fazer com ele, apesar de tudo ele era um parceiro muito metódico para o seu gosto. Quem sabe não falasse com Bones? Ou até mesmo Ernie, seria bem interessante. 

Viu o menino flutuando o papel que Hannah havia desenhado, para surpresa de ambos, ela era muito boa nisso, Harry apontou para a folha fazendo o desenho ganha vida e então foi a faz de Terry que fez o desenho sair da folha e ganhar vida no ar. Eles tentaram que cada um fazer a cadeia de feitiços sozinhos, mas isso era incrivelmente difícil, eles só conseguiam ir até metade do caminho sozinho e demorou dias até eles conseguirem sincronia para fazer os feitiços combinarem e não desmoronar. No final ambos apontaram para o desenho fazendo-o dançar no ar e ganhar. Eles abaixaram as varinhas, vendo o desenho contar a história de um menino e seu amigo troll, era muito bonito e divertido.

Quando terminaram todo mundo estava batendo palmas, eles haviam feito o trabalho mais complexo, não só pelos feitiços usados como também pela maneira de usá-los. Além de terem pego algo que só iriam começar a ver, quem permanecesse na matéria depois do quinto ano. Flitwick bateu palmas animado.

\- Isso foi sensacional, Senhor Potter e Senhor Boot, vocês dois realmente levaram esse trabalho para um patamar além. Estou, não só impressionado, como também muito animado por vocês entenderem o propósito desse projeto.  

O professor diminuto sorriu demonstrando seus dentes levemente serrilhados, era uma expressão que alguns deveriam considerar ameaçadora, mas Harry estava só feliz por ter tirado um sorriso do homem. Então, os olhos escuros do homem brilhou de maneira divertida, criativo.

\- O quanto vocês dois conseguem fazer sozinho?

Eles se entreolharam e sorriram, haviam criado uma espécie de simbiose quando se tratava de pensamento mágico, assim como Justin sempre parecia o que estava sentindo. Eles eram muito bons amigos e estava começando a achar que Bones e Ernie também seria, Hannah era um mistério e Anthony lhe encarava como se estivesse fazendo algum tipo de mal, Harry achava que era ciúmes, mas não sabia dizer ao certo.

O esmeraldino fez flutuar duas tintas pretas de um tinteiro que estava próximo, fazendo-as rolarem e enviou uma para o albino, que levantou-se. Caminhou até o outro lado da sala, ficando de frente para ele e então transformou sua tinta em uma borboleta. Harry criou uma flor, eles fizeram as duas se encontrarem no meio da sala, fazendo a borboleta tomar o néctar da flor. Infelizmente eles não conseguiam ir além disso, por isso apenas fizeram uma dança, para o deleite do pequeno professor e da turma toda.

**Flitwick**

Se tinha uma coisa que realmente aprendeu em todos os seus anos no sistema de duelo mundial, ganhando, perdendo e fazer amigos, rivais e toda a bagagem emocional, psicológica e física era que muito mais importante do que controlar sua expectativa, era controlar seu orgulho. Muitas vezes ganhava porque bruxos Puro Sangue achavam que era mais frágil por ser pequeno, por não ser só humano e qualquer outra besteira que a cultura deles impunha. Era por isso que sempre mantinha seu orgulho e sua soberba em cheque, mas dessa vez ele não conseguia, simplesmente era muito maior do que seu pequeno corpo e sua grande magia.

Tinha certeza que Harry iria começar a florescer se tivesse o incentivo certo, segundo todos os professores ele havia conseguido passar com E.E., exceto em Transfiguração, Feitiços e Defesa, que tirou O. Deixando como um dos dez melhores alunos da escola. Filius sabia que o menino iria ficar atrás de Granger e Malfoy, mas só porque os dois eram melhores do que ele em matérias menos práticas e admitia que Malfoy era um prodígio em Poções, bem longe da genialidade de Severus, mas próximo o suficiente para o pequeno ter certeza que o homem iria instruí-lo durante as férias de Verão. Se já não vinha instruindo o menino antes.

Ainda sim, o crescimento do menino havia lhe dado a certeza que havia feito a coisa certa em dar-lhe o livro sobre magia gestual, embora segundo o próprio menino, só estava começando a entender a Introdução do livro agora. O que não era o avanço mais rápido que havia visto, mas de longe o mais devagar, achava que era muito esperado já que ficou sabendo - por Irma -  que o menino inclusive estava lendo livros sobre magia de sangue, o que podia ser considerado perigoso se tivesse algum livro não autorizado pelo Ministério fora da Sessão Proibida. Por isso ficava tranquilo, já que todo o conhecimento era útil, se bem utilizado. E Filios iria garantir que fosse.

Viu todos os aluno saírem de sua fala, deixando-o a sós com os dois, fez um movimento com a mão fazendo um livro sair de algum canto de sua sala e indo até sua mão. Ele sorriu ao ver a expressão de assombro bem contida no rosto de Terry e os olhos brilhantes de Harry. Sim, o menino estava começando a entender.

\- Muito bem Senhores, vocês realmente me surpreenderam com o trabalho de vocês, não só escrito como prático. Por isso eu vou dar para você, Senhor Boot, esse livro sobre Feitiços Irlandeses, escrito por um dos seus antepassados Senhor Boot. Acredito do irmão que voltou para a Inglaterra.

Viu os olhos azuis do menino se arregalaram, não sabia se era em surpresa por ele ter esse livro ou por ele saber sobre a história de sua família, mas não deveria ser uma surpresa. Ele não era um Corvinal por acaso. Sorriu para ele.

\- Acredito que seus pais lhe ensinaram Gaélico não é? Apesar do livro está em Inglês, os feitiços e algumas outras informações estão na língua natal de sua família.

Terry balançou a cabeça de maneira positiva, enquanto olhava o livro como se fosse feito de ouro ou algo a muito perdido, talvez fosse verdade. A última parte no caso. Livros familiares assim, quase não sobreviverem ao Expurgo feito pelo Ministério da Magia logo após a derrocada de Voldemort e foi por isso que eles começou a perder apoio do povo.

\- Eu conheço sim professor, muito obrigado por isso.

Acenou com a cabeça de maneira positiva.

\- Você pode ir, Senhor Boot e espero ver como você irá se sair no ano que virá.

O albino acenou com a cabeça de maneira positiva, enquanto saia da sala, olhando para o livro como se fosse um bebê. Então virou-se para o menino, sorrindo suavemente.

\- Hoje você me provou que foi um acerto dar-lhe o livro de magia gestual para usuários de varinha, Senhor Harry. É por isso que você não irá ganhar nada e como está seu projeto para voltar para casa?

O esmeraldino ficou mais sério, enquanto retirava um pedaço de madeira de dentro do seu bolso. Era negra e não parecia com nenhuma planta que conhecia, o que não era uma surpresa, mesmo namorando Pomona por muitos anos, sua Arte nunca lhe foi muito apreciada e por isso só sabia o básico. Mas as runas inscritas no objeto, ele conhecia, como conhecia. Seu sorriso ficou um tanto mais sinistro.

\- Esse é o primeiro, um Círculo protetor para ficar dentro da minha mala, assim eles não poderão destruir nada ali dentro ou deixar longe de mim. Ele sempre vem para perto, se ficar mais do que vinte minutos longe de mim.

Acenou com a cabeça, sabia que era um dos círculos ensinados no  livro sobre que havia lhe entregado. Viu quando ele subiu a sua calça, retirando sua bota, onde havia um círculo rúnico gravado ali. Filius se ajoelhou percebendo que havia sido gravado na pele dele, como cicatriz de fogo, ergueu os olhos, sentindo um leve tremor pela resposta que iria receber.

\- Você fez isso em você mesmo, Harry?

Havia algo de tristeza, desafio e vergonha em seu olhar, como se tivesse sido pego fazendo alguma coisa errada, mas que nem de longe de arrependia ou não pudesse se explicar. Era o tipo de força Grinfinório que fazia-os ser assustadores e até mesmo monstruosos, se não corretamente direcionados. De alguma forma isso lhe dava uma certa paz, significava que ele poderia sim ser direcionado corretamente.

\- Sim, com o mesmo feitiço que usei para gravar no tronco e passei uma pomada que Hannah recomendou, ela quer ser uma Curandeira e seus pais trabalham como fornecedores desse tipo de produto para o hospital. Então sabia que não tinha problema.       

Filius se ergueu olhando o menino, aquilo exigia um tipo de força que um menino de onze anos não deveria ter. Mas sabia que iria vir a calhar em seu futuro, se quiser sobreviver a Dumbledore e Voldemort, agora era só ele saber que não estava sozinho. Ergueu a mão, colocando-a nos ombro dele, sua expressão era solene.

\- Você é um verdadeiro Grifinório, Harry e saiba que estou muito orgulhoso do que você conquistou esse ano e que estou fazendo o que eu posso para você passar o menos tempo possível com os tios.

Ele acenou com a cabeça de maneira positiva e secou os olhos, controlou-se para não abraçá-la, ainda não era o momento. Ainda não.

 **Harry**  

Olhou para o seu tio e controlou sua vontade segurar sua varinha, mesmo que ela estivesse dentro de sua mala. Seu olhar de ódio, lhe fez ficar imediatamente em estado de alerta, depois de passar nove meses sem se preocupar em olhar por cima do próprio ombro. Agora estava ele de novo, cercado por pessoas que queria vê-lo morto e quanto mais doloroso melhor, mas dessa vez vai ser diferente. Tudo vai ser diferente. Sentiu as runas em seu tornozelo arderem, lembrando-lhe da dor que passou para gravá-las, lembrando-lhe que magia tinha um custo. Estava vivo porque causa do sacrifício de seus pais. E ninguém mais iria precisar se sacrificar por sua causa.

\- Anda logo menino, coloca essa mala no carro logo.

Ele caminhou colocando o objeto na local, sabendo que ainda não era longe o bastante, mas iria ser quando chegasse em casa. A não ser que continuasse de baixo da escada, então não tinha com o que se preocupar.

\- Você não irá fazer nenhuma das suas esquisitice quando estiver me meu teto menino, ou irá se arrepender. Entendeu menino?

\- Sim, tio. Eu não irei fazer nenhuma esquisitice.

Voltou-se para frente dirigindo e por isso não viu o olhar no rosto do menino, cheio de desafio e coragem. Porque ele definitivamente não poderia usar suas esquisitices, mas isso não significava que ele estivesse indefeso ou não soubesse se defender. Havia conhecido uma nova vida e um lar, ninguém iria ficar no seu caminho, nem mesmo seus tios.

 


End file.
